


帶孩子的日常(盾冬)

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom, 復仇者聯盟, 美國隊長, 美國隊長：酷寒戰士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 轉角遇到愛以及甜蜜的生活後續，可單獨看





	1. 設定

人物設定：

史蒂夫．羅傑斯

陸軍三角洲部隊（美國陸軍特種部隊第一特種作戰分遣隊）退伍。

收養好友（軍隊中認識）的一雙兒女（約瑟夫和瑪莎）。

軍人世家的菁英，退伍後重拾畫筆成為畫家，是兒童繪本的主筆。

詹姆斯．巴恩斯

暱稱巴奇，好友和家人習慣叫他巴奇。

陸軍特種部隊（綠扁帽）退伍。

退伍後在紐約的布魯克林區開一家咖啡廳。

＊兩人非青梅竹馬＊

娜塔莎．羅曼諾夫．羅傑斯

史蒂夫的妹妹，老羅傑斯先生（約瑟夫．羅傑斯）從戰場撿回來的孩子。

是一名俄國人，和養父母以及史蒂夫的感情很好。

現任CIA特工，男友克林特．巴頓是FBI的特工。

克林特．巴頓

代號鷹眼，FBI的特工，娜塔莎的男友。

山姆．威爾遜

空軍退伍後成為出版社的編輯，是史蒂夫的編輯兼好友。

霍華德．史塔克

史塔克工業的創始人，商人兼發明家，老羅傑斯先生的好友。

東尼．史塔克

史塔克工業的繼承人，商人兼發明家，史蒂夫的好友，兩人很喜歡鬥嘴。

詹姆斯．吉米．羅根．豪特利

好友們和家人、愛人會習慣叫他羅根。

史蒂夫的軍中同袍好友，有個比自己小的伴侶。

和伴侶育有一子戴肯一女蘿菈。

索爾．奧丁森

史蒂夫軍中同袍好友，有個律師弟弟（伴侶）洛基。

和伴侶（弟弟）育有兩子一女。

洛基．勞菲森．奧丁森

奧丁森家領養來的最小兒子，也是奧丁森家的童養媳，律師。

和詹姆斯（巴奇）是很好的閨中密友。

伴侶是自己的兄長索爾。

海拉．奧丁森

索爾和洛基的姊姊，奧丁森家族（集團）的CEO。

能力非常的出色，武力值非常高，連弟弟索爾都打不過。

和索爾是同父異母的姊姊，是洛基的養姊。


	2. 1、一杯可樂，兩隻吸管。

難得可以放鬆的日子，詹姆斯偷個閒和史蒂夫一起坐下來聊天吃飯，心血來潮的他準備一杯可樂兩隻吸管和他一起享用，身為咖啡店的老闆總是會在吃飯的時間很忙碌，今天難得可以偷閒當然要好好的偷閒。

史蒂夫總是會在自己的咖啡店等帶孩子們放學回家，每天早上九點準時報到，等到三點多孩子們放學在這裡享用下午茶，然後看看選擇是否要在這裡享用晚餐，這是打從交往前到現在都沒有改變的事情。

現在他們會在咖啡店吃過晚餐之後才會回家，詹姆斯可是很喜歡和自己的丈夫史蒂夫耍浪漫，往往會讓大家不知道要怎麼說才好，只能說不管怎樣他們兩人總是很恩愛。

「只有一杯可樂？」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯出現在自己的面前感到很疑惑。

「一起喝。」詹姆斯變出兩根吸管，然後拿一支給史蒂夫。

「等下肯定會被汪達和史考特抗議。」看見愛人的動作，史蒂夫知道詹姆斯想要耍浪漫。

「管他們那麼多，我可是這家店的店長。」詹姆斯氣呼呼的樣子在史蒂夫的眼中是那樣可愛。

既然對方打算這樣做史蒂夫還是會配合自家愛人，詹姆斯想要做什麼他都會陪他去做，史蒂夫寵詹姆斯可是無極限，往往寵到最後讓大家不知道要說什麼才好，只能說史蒂夫是真的很寵愛詹姆斯。

史考特和汪達看見這樣的情形馬上閃開，他們兩人可不想要被史蒂夫和詹姆斯閃瞎眼睛，儘管他們兩人和伴侶的感情真的很好也是一樣，但是對於自己被粉紅泡泡閃到還是很不習慣。

情侶之間喝同一杯可樂是很正常的事情，可是現在他們兩人已經是結婚的伴侶也是一樣，詹姆斯還是會想要做這件事，和史蒂夫一起喝同一杯可樂，這樣的動作很閃卻很浪漫。

「果然偶爾還是要耍耍浪漫，這樣感覺真的很好。」詹姆斯露出好看的笑容告訴史蒂夫。

「呵呵，可是我們的粉紅泡泡讓隊長和戰士都不敢看。」史蒂夫看見他們家的兩隻狗一點也不想往這邊看。

「因為隊長和戰士看膩了。」詹姆斯一點也不介意。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎偶爾也會抗議一下。」史蒂夫可是很清楚兩個孩子的個性。

一邊享用可樂一邊吃著他們今日的午餐，偶爾史蒂夫也會進入咖啡店的廚房煮點東西吃，或是教導詹姆斯一些他們羅傑斯家的家常菜，莎拉把食譜交給詹姆斯後史蒂夫都會教導他怎麼煮。

娜塔莎每次看見他們兩人一起膩在廚房的樣子真不知道要說什麼才好，常常想要翻白眼，克林特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫和詹姆斯卻一點也沒有任何的感覺。

很多女客人看見他們兩人放閃光的樣子差點沒有拿出手機來拍照打卡，看見女客人要拍照的樣子史考特會去阻止，汪達也會告訴客人們說店裡只能打卡不能拍照，他們家店長不喜歡人家拍照。

「還好今天的客人沒有拿手機拍照，不然巴奇肯定會傷腦筋。」史考特看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「是啊！上次那位女客人都說不聽，真的是讓人不知道要說什麼才好。」汪達想起上次的客人就沒好臉色。

史蒂夫放在桌上的手稿詹姆斯拿起來看，偶爾會想要知道對方想要畫什麼樣的故事，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，詹姆斯想要看他就從不會阻止他，這個人可是自己最愛的人。

看完史蒂夫的手稿後詹姆斯要是很好奇都會問他要畫什麼，這是什麼樣的故事，這次的繪本適合什麼樣的年齡看之類的問題，史蒂夫總是會很有耐心的回答他，甚至會把自己的構想告訴他。

「這次又是什麼故事？」詹姆斯幫史蒂夫把手稿收好。

「嘛！一個小孩子的冒險故事。」史蒂夫吃了一口午餐後說著。

「是喬治上次說給你聽得那個故事？」詹姆斯想起前幾天寶貝兒子和他們說的故事。

「嗯，喬治說希望我可以畫出來，我問過山姆的意見，山姆說以我為主。」史蒂夫把最後一口飯給吃完。

詹姆斯知道山姆一向都以史蒂夫的意見為主，而且出版社一向不會有任何的意見，畢竟史蒂夫不管畫什麼主題都很受歡迎，小孩子天馬行空的故事史蒂夫也會畫出來，讓大家有想像的空間。

看見手稿上的故事讓詹姆斯很期待成品，一杯可樂就在兩人的交談當中慢慢的喝光，等到可樂全部喝光的時候客人也多了起來，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形馬上把桌上的東西收拾好，然後去招呼客人。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，繼續拿起手稿開始畫了起來，寶貝兒子說給他聽的故事畫起來很順手，然後慢慢的開始構想起來，把故事畫的很完整，這樣天馬行空的想像總是很好玩。

「你果然把喬治說的故事補的更完整。」詹姆斯在史蒂夫的旁邊坐了下來。

「補的更完整會比較好。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「你們果然是父子，天馬行空的想像都很像。」詹姆斯伸出手告訴史蒂夫需要改的地方。

「喬治可是我的寶貝兒子，也是你的寶貝兒子。」史蒂夫把詹姆斯指出的錯誤開始修改起來。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，的確家裡的兩個孩子都是他們兩人的寶貝孩子，所以他們兩人一定會盡情的寵愛他們，約瑟夫和瑪莎儘管是收養的孩子卻讓他們兩人視如己出。

而且史蒂夫的繪本有很多的靈感是來自孩子們，約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會給他很多靈感，讓他可以畫出很多很不錯的繪本，當然他很多的靈感大多來自生活，才會引起大家的共鳴。


	3. 2、睡著的貓和他。

羅傑斯家除了養了兩隻狗以外，最近又養了一隻貓，兩隻狗一隻貓相處的很好，約瑟夫和瑪莎也很喜歡那隻貓，畢竟那隻貓可是他們從小奶貓的時候就撿回家養的，不知不覺也長大許多。

今天詹姆斯帶著約瑟夫和瑪莎去買東西，順便帶美國隊長和冬日戰士去散步，把獵鷹和史蒂夫留在家裡，不知道為什麼獵鷹很喜歡和史蒂夫撒嬌，只要看見史蒂夫在畫稿就會窩在他的大腿上。

周末假日在家裡畫稿的史蒂夫把稿子完成之後就躺在沙發上睡覺，詹姆斯帶著孩子們回家後就看見獵鷹佔據在史蒂夫的肚子上睡覺，這樣的畫面挺好看的，詹姆斯偷偷的拿起手機拍了下來，然後上傳到社群網路上昭告天下。

「爸爸和獵鷹在睡覺。」瑪莎看見這樣的情形笑笑的。

「肯定是畫稿畫到累了，我們別吵醒他。」詹姆斯拍照過後把照片上傳到社群網站上去。

「我說的故事爸爸畫下來了，爸爸有告訴巴奇嗎？」約瑟夫知道這次畫的是自己說的故事。

「有！喬治是不是很期待呢？」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

「嗯！」約瑟夫用力的點頭表示自己很期待。

看見詹姆斯在社群網路上標注說這是我男人的照片時，大家差點沒有轟動，一連串的留言讓他哭笑不得，瑪莎也湊過去看大家的回應，把狗狗安頓好之後約瑟夫也一起看。

他們三個人看見大家的回應差點笑出來，然後又默默的去做自己的事情，就是不想要把正在睡覺的史蒂夫給吵醒，或許等到他醒過來看見詹姆斯上傳的照片後不知道會說什麼。

肯定是又拿詹姆斯沒辦法，畢竟史蒂夫一向不會去管愛人想要做什麼，只有自己最愛的伴侶開心就好，況且社群網路上大多都是他們的合照，兩個孩子的照片也有，根本不需要擔心那麼多。

「我們一起和巴奇照一張，要和隊長和戰士一起。」瑪莎突然提議要照相的事情。

「好啊！」找好角度之後詹姆斯就和兒女以及兩隻狗一起合照。

這次這張的照片標注是我的甜心寶貝們和兩隻小狗，娜塔莎第一個就給這張照片點讚，東尼當然不甘示弱的點下去，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，反正大家開心就好。

洛基看見後總是會不忘酸一下詹姆斯，他們兩人總是會鬥嘴，酸來酸去已經是很常見的現象，索爾和史蒂夫早已經習慣這樣的情形，對於每次會在社群網路上看見他們兩人這樣鬥嘴的樣子只會微笑。

史蒂夫動了一下身子後獵鷹跳了下來，瑪莎看見這樣的情形把獵鷹抱了起來，摸摸這隻可愛的小貓，約瑟夫很認真的看著史蒂夫的手稿，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「醒了？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫醒來的樣子微笑。

「我睡著了？」史蒂夫沒有意識到自己已經累壞了。

「你太累了，最近太累的話就休息一下。」詹姆斯把點心拿出來給約瑟夫和瑪莎吃。

「只是畫稿畫的有點累，沒有太過勞累。」史蒂夫知道自己的丈夫會擔心自己，自然會把自己照顧好。

「爸爸，看手機，巴奇剛剛有上傳照片。」瑪莎開心的撲到史蒂夫的懷裡。

「嗯？」聽見女兒說的話史蒂夫很疑惑。

約瑟夫把手機拿給史蒂夫，然後幫他打開社群網路後看見一些東西，看見詹姆斯剛剛上傳的相片微笑，同時也看見大家的回應，他很開心詹姆斯把自己標註說是他的男人很開心。

又看見約瑟夫很認真的在看手稿的樣子微笑，看樣子寶貝兒子真的很期待這次的劇本，這幾天自己在畫稿的時候他都會在旁邊看著，史蒂夫摸摸兒子的頭，他會好好的把這本稿子畫好。

詹姆斯拿起餅乾餵給史蒂夫吃，史蒂夫很自然就咬下那塊餅乾，瑪莎抱著獵鷹一邊看電視一邊吃點心，約瑟夫把自己的點心吃完之後洗手繼續看手稿，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑。

「喬治真的很期待，你畫新的他就很認真看。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「是啊！你的手藝真好，巴克。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的嘴角。

「我可是很用心的做，這餅乾包含我的愛。」詹姆斯又餵了一快餅乾給史蒂夫。

「最愛你。」史蒂夫吞下餅乾之後微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

獵鷹不想要待在瑪莎的懷裡後又跳下去回自己的窩裡，看見這樣的情形瑪莎沒有繼續去抱牠，只是咚咚、咚咚的跑下去拿貓糧和狗糧給家裡的寵物，其他人看見這樣的情形笑笑的看著她做這些事情。

這樣的動作讓大家覺得她很可愛，詹姆斯偷偷拿起手機錄影，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑，自從婚後愛人就很喜歡用手機記錄他們家的一切，然後上傳到社群網路上分享給大家。

社群網路是私人帳號，只有幾個人知道，其他人也會用這個社群網路分享自家所有的事情，他們盡量不會讓陌生人知曉，就算想要曬小孩史蒂夫和詹姆斯也絕對不會給陌生人知道。

「哎呀！洛基又在嫌我曬小孩了。」詹姆斯一邊說一邊回應自己最好的朋友。

「呵呵！他也不能說你，他自己也老是在曬他和索爾以及孩子們的照片。」史蒂夫看著詹姆斯回應洛基的樣子說。

「所以史考特說自己老是被我們閃。」詹姆斯想起自家員工的抱怨。

「因為羅根不常在他的身邊，難免會有些抱怨，不過我看其他人也不妨多讓。」史蒂夫知道朋友們都喜歡放閃照。

基本上在這個社群網路的人都成家立業，就算沒有結婚的人也大多都有伴侶，連朗洛姆也有家庭，根本不需要太過擔心，每個人都會閃瞎身邊的人，看見大家幸福的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯也很開心。


	4. 3、遲到五分鐘。

十月底是迎接萬聖節的日子，瑪莎和約瑟夫早已經決定說自己要打扮成什麼，瑪莎想要打扮成女巫的樣子，約瑟夫想要打扮成漫畫中冬日戰士的樣子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然沒有意見，反而是幫他們準備衣服。

詹姆斯的咖啡館因應萬聖節的關係，自己和史考特、汪達也會打扮一下，皮特羅也來一起幫忙，畢竟這時候客人一定很多，家裡的兩隻小狗也會被打扮一下，更不用說他們家的小貓也是會穿上衣服。

史蒂夫先把孩子們送到學校去，學校有萬聖節活動就讓孩子們去玩，晚上再去附近的鄰居家討糖果，或是說在詹姆斯的咖啡館當中舉辦萬聖節派對，當然也有可能會在史塔克大樓裡面舉辦。

「我需要去出版社一趟，可能會晚點回來。」史蒂夫出門前告訴詹姆斯。

「今天學校有活動，好像要家長參加，我會先去，你早點過來。」詹姆斯主動親親自己最愛的人。

「我會的，最多持到五分鐘。」史蒂夫把他們送去之後去出版社。

「好啦！我先去咖啡店開店，下午活動的時候再過來找你們。」詹姆斯親親兩個孩子的臉頰。

約瑟夫和瑪莎乖乖的點頭，活動是下午才開始，上午是小孩子們的玩耍時間，下午的活動才需要家長一起參加，詹姆斯和老師說一下話後才離開，畢竟他要確定一下活動。

學校的活動史蒂夫和詹姆斯很樂意參加，每次都會參加這些活動，在還沒有和詹姆斯交往之前史蒂夫都有參加，和詹姆斯交往之後更不用說，只要班上的家長們有空都會一起參加這個活動。

咖啡店應景的迎接萬聖節，除了店裡的布置以外就是店裡的人員打扮成鬼怪的樣子來迎接客人們，汪達知道詹姆斯下午要去參加孩子們的活動，所以那時候只有他們來迎接客人。

「汪達，下午就拜託妳和皮特羅。」詹姆斯很信任汪達和皮特羅這對兄妹。

「沒問題，巴奇。」汪達開心的笑著。

打扮成貓女的汪達是那樣的可愛，皮特羅是打扮成木乃伊的樣子，史考特則是科學怪人的裝扮，不過他下午也要去學校陪孩子們參加活動，更不用說羅根也會一起過來。

打扮過後的狗狗們很吸睛，獵鷹安靜的待在自己的窩當中休息，客人們來來往往的進入，史蒂夫整個上午都沒有出現在咖啡店，似乎是因為在出版社有活動的樣子，不過這些事情詹姆斯都不清楚。

時間差不多的時候詹姆斯把事情交給汪達和皮特羅，自己和史考特穿著裝扮走到學校當中去，史考特看見詹姆斯的裝扮覺得很奇特，似乎是因應約瑟夫、瑪莎或是史蒂夫的要求。

「巴奇是扮演惡魔嗎？」史考特看見詹姆斯身上的裝扮好奇的問。

「啊！是，約瑟夫說希望我可以扮演撒旦。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說。

「史蒂夫是扮演天使嗎？」對此史考特很好奇。

「這個嘛！你看到就知道囉！」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴史考特。

下午活動準時舉行，羅根的裝扮是吸血鬼，抱著屬於自己的科學怪人出現在大家的面前，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑，他看了一下手錶有些擔心，他知道史蒂夫一定會出現在大家的面前。

果然就像史蒂夫說的，出現在自己的面前的時候只有持到五分鐘，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，裝扮成大天使米迦勒的史蒂夫真的很耀眼，看樣子是先在咖啡館換裝後才過來。

雖然人家說大天使米迦勒和加百列是以女性為代表，可是又有人說天使不分性別，所以史蒂夫扮演米迦勒也無所謂，剛好對應詹姆斯的惡魔撒旦，索爾和洛基當然就是以北歐神話的雷神和邪神當範本。

「天使和惡魔，果然很適合。」洛基看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

「雷神和邪神也不錯。」詹姆斯笑笑的看著洛基。

萬聖節果然就是要穿這樣的奇裝異服，他們這三對父母開心的和孩子們一起參加活動，學校的活動真的很好玩，約瑟夫和瑪莎玩的很開心，凱西的父親朗恩也有一起過來，她的繼母荷西也有跟著過來。

放學時候他們穿著身上的衣服回到咖啡店，在活動的時候有遇到東尼和布魯斯，東尼有提出晚上在史塔克大樓舉辦萬聖節派對，可以讓大家一起過來，叫他們把自己的好友們叫過來一起參加。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯聽見東尼的邀約沒有太大的意見，一一傳訊息給自己的好友們，可以參加萬聖節派對孩子們很開心，尤其是東尼舉辦的萬聖節派對很好玩，不需要去討糖果就有很多糖果可以吃。

「天使和惡魔的搭配真的很不錯呢！」小貓女汪達看見這樣的情形微笑。

「呵呵，因為我們說好了，汪達和皮特羅晚上也來參加萬聖節派對吧！」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴汪達和皮特羅。

「好。」汪達眨眨眼睛後去做自己的事情。

「萬聖節派對，真的很讓人期待。」皮特羅很開心可以去參加史塔克家的萬聖節派對。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎看著父親的裝扮不知道要怎麼說，因為史蒂夫的裝扮真的很吸睛，帥氣又留著大鬍子的他可真的很吸引人。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形有點小小的吃醋，畢竟進入店裡之後女性客人的眼球就掛在自家丈夫史蒂夫的身上，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯當然會很不高興，這樣吃醋的情形史蒂夫看到後只是微笑。

在詹姆斯不注意之下親吻他的臉頰，這樣親密的舉動讓人感到不好意思，也讓其他人知道史蒂夫是真的很愛詹姆斯，洛基看見他們這樣不免想要翻白眼，索爾親親愛人的臉頰安撫著。

史考特回到店裡之後又一直在忙碌，偶爾走到羅根的身邊親吻他，收到愛人的安撫羅根沒有多說什麼，只是看著孩子們在店裡玩耍，反正時間差不多他們都要去史塔克大樓開派對。


	5. 4、撩起劉海後落於額上的親吻。

東尼總是不會放過任何機會來舉辦派對，萬聖節當然也不會例外，看見他舉辦派對的樣子史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，反正孩子們開心就好，詹姆斯對此也只是笑笑的看著約瑟夫和瑪莎。

萬聖節派對根本就是因為小孩子的關係而舉辦的，東尼本來就是為了自家兒子彼得的關係而舉辦，加上他自己又很喜歡熱鬧，常常會舉辦派對，這也是為什麼小孩子們開心的和大家要糖果。

好不容易從工作當中抽出身來的娜塔莎和克林特一起過來，史蒂夫的屬下也是咆哮突擊隊的人都跟著一起過來，東尼一點也不擔心人很多，大家開心就好，朗洛姆也帶著妻子和孩子們一起過來，更不用說詹姆斯還邀請自己的妹妹蕾貝卡。

「杜根，不給糖就搗蛋！」瑪莎開心的站在認識的叔叔們面前。

「小甜心、小公主，來！糖果。」杜根笑笑的把糖果拿給瑪莎。

「羅根，我的份！」瑪莎從沒有對自己的教父客氣過。

「小公主，我好歹是妳的教父，對我這樣不客氣。」羅根捏捏瑪莎的小臉蛋後把糖果給他。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，然後轉頭撩起詹姆斯的瀏海，然後親吻他的額頭，這樣的動作真的很親密，詹姆斯不小心就臉紅，然後親吻愛人的臉頰，兩人相視而笑。

約瑟夫害羞的和史傳奇博士以及羅斯探員要糖果，然後再走去找自己的教父東尼要糖果，看見這樣的情形史傳奇博士笑笑的沒有多說什麼，約瑟夫這個孩子就是這樣的可愛。

克林特看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯的互動差點沒被閃瞎眼，娜塔莎笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她知道自家兄長和他的丈夫到底多麼的閃，明明已經結婚卻還是和熱戀中的情侶沒有什麼兩樣。

「史蒂芬，不給糖就搗蛋。」約瑟夫把自己的籃子拿到史傳奇博士的面前。

「給你，小喬治。」史傳奇博士很喜歡約瑟夫。

「來，這是我的份。」羅斯探員微笑的把糖果拿給約瑟夫。

「謝謝。」約瑟夫有些不好意思的看著羅斯探員。

東尼開心的和布魯斯聊天，約瑟夫拿著自己的籃子和他要糖果，是自己的寶貝教子跟自己要糖果，東尼馬上開心的把自己身上的糖果拿給他，約瑟夫就這樣收穫很多回到史蒂夫的身邊。

瑪莎也有和蕾貝卡討糖果，甚至給她一個頰吻，蕾貝卡看見這樣的情形很開心，差點沒有去和自家兄長炫耀，可是想到詹姆斯和瑪莎的感情很好，根本就很常會親吻對方。

兩個孩子開心的跑回來史蒂夫和詹姆斯笑笑的，然後親吻他們的小臉頰，瑪莎和詹姆斯講了一些悄悄話，兩人就這樣笑了出來，把糖果交給史蒂夫和詹姆斯後，約瑟夫和瑪莎又去找其他人玩。

「海拉！」瑪莎看見自己最喜歡的教母馬上跑過去。

「嘿！我可愛的小姑娘。」海拉真的很疼愛自己的寶貝教女。

索爾和洛基知道海拉真的很疼愛瑪莎，但是對於他們家的三的孩子也是非常的疼愛，女強人的海拉是個很喜歡孩子的人在某些方面來說反差有點大，這件是只有親近的人知曉。

史蒂夫把詹姆斯攬在自己的懷裡，對於瑪莎喜歡和海拉在一起這點他沒有任何的意見，家裡的兩個孩子在朋友之間真的很受歡迎，當初把他們帶回來的時候就有這樣的現象。

連帶自己的丈夫詹姆斯也很喜歡他們，史蒂夫從沒想到詹姆斯當初想要追自己的時候是討好家裡的兩個孩子，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡詹姆斯，喜歡到希望他可以成為他們家的一份子，這是史蒂夫沒想到的事情。

「我很高興喬治和瑪莎真的很喜歡你。」史蒂夫又再次把詹姆斯的瀏海撩起來親吻他的額頭。

「我可是花了很多心思在討好他們呢！」詹姆斯想起交往以前的事情。

「呵呵，是啊！所以他們才會這麼喜歡你。」史蒂夫是真的很喜歡詹姆斯。

「我也很喜歡他們，喬治和瑪莎真的很可愛。」詹姆斯主動親吻史蒂夫。

趁著大家不注意他們親吻對方，然後又看看大家開心的樣子，小孩子們不時的過來討糖，偶爾會和朋友們聊天，索爾已經不知道抓了幾個替死鬼去喝酒，洛基對此感到很無奈也無法多說什麼。

海拉喝起酒來也是很豪邁，自然讓他們這堆軍人感到很開心，女人不免會聚在一起好好聊天，其他人當然也會找自己的聊天對象聊天，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然也會和朋友一起喝酒聊天。

派對的主人不時的游移在各個團體之間，之後才坐下來和史傳奇博士聊天，克林特和羅斯總是有聊不完的話題可以說，女性們當然更不用說，娜塔莎和蕾貝卡聊的很起勁，佩姬和莎倫也跟著她們一起聊天。

「羅傑斯先生和巴奇又再放閃光。」正在聊天的汪達看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯的相處微笑。

「史蒂夫叔叔是個專情的人，對人真的很溫柔。」幻視很清楚自家弟弟是很喜歡史蒂夫。

「天呀！羅根又喝多少酒？」史考特看見羅根一杯又一杯的喝很傷腦筋。

「今天是萬聖節，就當作沒看到。」皮特羅拍拍史考特的肩膀。

史考特聽見皮特羅說的話只能嘆氣，然後繼續和他們聊天，好在自己的好友琴有跟著一起來，不然的話史考特真的很想痛打對方，皮特羅和汪達離開咖啡店有打電話給艾瑞克和查爾斯，兩位父親讓他們兩人好好的去玩。

萬聖節本來就是小孩子的節日，在艾瑞克和查爾斯的眼裡汪達和皮特羅還是小孩子，更不用說他們兩人的兄姐也是一樣，夫夫兩人也要自己去慶祝萬聖節，找朋友去慶祝。

能夠參加萬聖節派對史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心，只要孩子們開心就好，約瑟夫和瑪莎玩的很開心他們就很開心，更不用說來這裡玩的孩子們，能夠和朋友聚在一起玩樂聊天是很開心的事情。


	6. 5、床單要綠色還是藍色？

最近到了要換床單的時節，史蒂夫正在想要把主臥室當中的床單換成什麼顏色的，上次買了綠色和藍色的床單，對此他感到很困擾，決定來問問自己最愛的人，他相信詹姆斯會幫自己決定。

約瑟夫和瑪莎的房間根本不需要太過擔心，因為他們兩人早已經決定好要換成什麼顏色的床單，史蒂夫根本不會擔心家裡的孩子，他知道這兩個孩子是個很有個性的孩子。

帶約瑟夫出去買東西的詹姆斯回家後看見史蒂夫正在床邊傷腦筋的樣子微笑，瑪莎也站在他的身邊跟著他一起思考，不知道為什麼這樣的背影讓他覺得很好笑，似乎是正在想什麼的樣子。

「親愛的，你在想什麼？連小公主也跟著站在旁邊一起想？」詹姆斯踏入主臥室後問出這句話。

「我在想床單要換藍色還是綠色的。」史蒂夫看見自己最愛的人回來很高興。

「爸爸說他決定不了要換哪個顏色，巴奇你說要換哪個顏色會比較好？」瑪莎看見詹姆斯後馬上伸手要他抱。

「這個嘛！藍色的好了，我比較喜歡藍色的。」詹姆斯抱起瑪莎後親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「好。」聽見詹姆斯的意見後史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

看見史蒂夫要動手換床單的樣子詹姆斯把瑪莎抱出去，讓約瑟夫和瑪莎陪著自己做晚餐，私心來說藍色真的比較適合史蒂夫，詹姆斯真的很喜歡史蒂夫的眼睛，天藍色的眼睛總是會讓自己很放心。

詹姆斯從不會說當自己見到史蒂夫的第一眼的時候，就被他那漂亮的藍眼睛給吸引過去，看見他的眼睛裡映入自己的樣子是多麼幸福的事情，相信躺在藍色的床單上自己也會有這樣的感覺。

不過這件事詹姆斯可不會告訴史蒂夫，這樣的話會讓史蒂夫太過驕傲，畢竟這種小小的心動還是擺在自己的內心當中就好，其他的事情就不需要告訴對方太多，而且他也不想要告訴史蒂夫。

「巴奇，是因為爸爸的眼睛你才喜歡藍色的床單嗎？」瑪莎看著烤箱裡面的東西後問詹姆斯。

「這個嘛！小公主，妳太清楚囉！」詹姆斯微笑的看著她。

「因為我是爸爸的女兒，也是巴奇的女兒。」瑪莎對於是史蒂夫和詹姆斯的女兒感到很驕傲。

「呵呵。」詹姆斯摸摸她的頭。

約瑟夫對於他們的談話不感興趣，正在幫詹姆斯把東西給收好，除了那些自己無法放的東西外，其他東西他都已經歸位，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯摸摸他的頭，親吻他的頭髮給予獎勵。

詹姆斯開始動手做晚餐，有兩個小幫手幫忙一點也不需要擔心那麼多，史蒂夫弄好床單後也進入廚房幫忙他們三個，一家人很喜歡一起動手煮飯，這樣晚餐才會很好吃，這也是為什麼他們喜歡一起動手的關係。

這樣也可以培養約瑟夫和瑪莎做菜的興趣，讓他們兩人自己可以做自己想要吃的飯菜，每次煮菜的時候約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會擠過來幫忙，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「小公主，妳親手做的生菜沙拉肯定很好吃。」詹姆斯看見瑪莎把醬料放入生菜沙拉裡面。

「一定很好吃，因為我放了愛進去。」瑪莎開心的把生菜沙拉用好。

「我們家小公主真厲害。」史蒂夫對於孩子們的稱讚總是不吝嗇。

「今天可以做壽司嗎？」約瑟夫開始弄起一些東西。

「好啊！你想吃什麼就做什麼吃。」史蒂夫對於這點一點意見也沒有。

「喬治做的壽司肯定很好吃。」詹姆斯拿了一顆番茄餵給約瑟夫吃。

「嗯。」約瑟夫乖乖的把番茄給吃完。

這樣香噴噴的晚餐出爐，放在桌上等著大家一起吃，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，也很期待可以吃到今天的晚餐，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是和他們坐下來一起用餐。

每天晚上他們都會享用香噴噴的晚餐，好吃的餐點總是會出現在桌上，聞到香味可是很吸引人，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很喜歡和孩子們一起享用晚餐，婚後詹姆斯總是會提早打烊和史蒂夫一起回家煮晚餐。

畢竟三餐早餐是史蒂夫親自做的，晚餐則是四個人會一起做，因為每天早上最早醒來的人是史蒂夫，自從婚後家裡有詹姆斯可以照顧約瑟夫和瑪莎，所以史蒂夫又恢復晨跑的習慣，然後每天早上會做早餐給他們吃。

「果然要大家一起做餐點才好吃。」詹姆斯開心的動起刀叉吃起今天的晚餐。

「呵呵，真的。」史蒂夫很開心可以和他們一起享用晚餐。

「爸爸，我可以點明天的早餐嗎？」瑪莎一邊吃晚餐一邊問史蒂夫。

「我也想點。」約瑟夫吞下食物後跟著一起說。

「好，吃飽後再來點。」史蒂夫當然很樂意讓孩子們點餐。

「親愛的史蒂薇的愛心早餐。」詹姆斯很喜歡吃史蒂夫親手做的早餐。

「你想吃什麼呢？巴克。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰，每天可以親手做早餐給自己最愛的人吃，這是很幸福的事情，而且看見孩子們和愛人吃得津津有味的樣子史蒂夫會很高興，他也會想辦法每天變出好吃的菜色來。

偶爾史蒂夫會讓孩子們以及愛人點餐，同時也不會讓他們吃膩，這也是每天早上孩子們會期待今天是什麼樣的早餐，有時候會變出中式早餐或是日式早餐，更不用說會有英式早餐、美式早餐。

學校上課時間是早上九點到下午三點，史蒂夫會讓孩子們在七點半起床，整理好自己後開始吃早餐，八點半準時出門，為了讓孩子們養成習慣史蒂夫可是在約瑟夫和瑪莎的面前立上好榜樣。


	7. 6、領帶歪了。

今天難得看見史蒂夫穿上西裝的樣子，詹姆斯感到很訝異，自己除了在結婚當天看見他穿白西裝就知道他穿起西裝來的樣子很好看，不過今天卻看見他穿西裝的樣子感到很訝異。

把自己打理好之後史蒂夫照著鏡子看，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形走過去抱他，他們兩人微笑的看著鏡中的自己，轉過身來後史蒂夫親親詹姆斯，一不小心就把領帶給弄歪了。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯親自幫他整理領帶，他自己最愛的人是那樣的帥氣，這點詹姆斯是很清楚，這樣帥氣的史蒂夫可是會很吸引女人，自己肯定要傷腦筋，不然的話自己會吃醋很久。

「領帶歪了。」詹姆斯幫忙史蒂夫整理領帶。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫很高興對方幫自己整理領帶。

「是要去哪裡？穿的這麼慎重。」詹姆斯很難得會看見史蒂夫穿西裝的樣子。

「要去開股東會，不是出版社的，是索爾和我以及羅根投資的公司。」史蒂夫親親愛人的臉頰。

「奧丁森家族的旗下產業？」詹姆斯對此感到很有興趣。

「就是索爾現在管理的安保公司，你要跟我一起去嗎？」史蒂夫笑笑的問著詹姆斯。

「好啊！」詹姆斯沒有太大的意見。

史蒂夫帶著詹姆斯一起去參加股東會，詹姆斯知道索爾經營的安保公司私底下是軍火公司以及提供傭兵的公司，招募的都是退伍軍人，史蒂夫和羅根會是股東並不例外。

洛基當初也有聳恿他投資一些基金過去，自己當然也有投資一點過去，可是並不像是史蒂夫和羅根那樣的是大股東，史蒂夫就是知道詹姆斯有投資一點，才會帶著他去參加股東會。

也是因為今天要參加重要的會議的關係，史蒂夫有拜託娜塔莎和克林特去接約瑟夫和瑪莎，詹姆斯把咖啡店的事情交給汪達和史考特，幻視過去幫忙不需要太過擔心。

「史考特，要不要拜託娜特順便接戴肯和蘿拉？」上車之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯打電話給史考特。

「不用麻煩你們，我會和娜特說，讓她把孩子們接到咖啡店。」史考特會自己親自打電話拜託。

「好，店裡今天就麻煩了，開完會後我們會去接他們。」詹姆斯很慎重的拜託史考特。

「沒問題，隊長、戰士、獵鷹都會照顧好，不需要擔心。」史考特看著幻視和汪達正在和小狗玩的樣子微笑。

有史考特的保證後史蒂夫和詹姆斯鬆了一口氣，來到索爾的公司看見自己的好友們以及海拉和她的丈夫古一，對此他們兩人一點也不意外，畢竟索爾的公司海拉也有插股，用丈夫的名義，自然也會過來開會。

不過因為他們有些事情要先討論，詹姆斯不想參予那些討論，索爾就請瓦爾基麗帶他去逛逛，讓詹姆斯可以好好看看這裡所有的一切，走之前羅根拍拍他的肩膀要他好好去看看。

史蒂夫親親詹姆斯，他相信愛人看見自己熟悉的東西肯定會想要做些事情，光是這點時間就可以讓他們商量好事情，畢竟之前某個案件有點棘手，索爾想要找他們討論要怎樣處理。

「和瓦爾基麗去逛逛，會有你想要的東西。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「好。」詹姆斯想要去射擊場看看。

「走吧！我相信你很想要去射擊場看看。」瓦爾基麗大方的說著。

「當然。」詹姆斯很開心可以去看射擊場。

「走吧！瓦爾基麗會帶好巴奇。」索爾一個眼神就讓史蒂夫知道要去商量事情。

商量好事情後開完股東會後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯離開安保公司回去咖啡店，本來去射擊場過後要開股東會，沒想到他們要處理的事情沒有達到共識，好在有詹姆斯幫忙他們順利解決。

娜塔莎和克林特已經在咖啡店等他們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯進入咖啡店沒有多久之後羅根也一起過來，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見他們馬上跑過去，史蒂夫和詹姆斯抱起他們兩人並且親吻他們的臉頰。

看見自己的父親蘿拉當然很開心，羅根把寶貝女兒抱起來親吻她，然後走到史考特旁邊親吻他的臉頰，伸出手摸摸兒子的頭，汪達準備好飲品給他們喝，安撫好孩子們後史蒂夫和詹姆斯會把事情告訴娜塔莎。

「上次國防部委託的案件處理好了？」娜塔莎拿了一塊切好的蘋果給瑪莎吃。

「我們一直沒有共識，還好有巴奇幫忙。」史蒂夫想起剛剛的事情就頭痛。

「真搞不懂為什麼尼克要把那件事情丟給我們。」羅根想起自己的上司就討厭。

「嘛！我只是給他們一點意見而已。」詹姆斯捏捏約瑟夫的臉頰。

「順利解決就好，不然海拉會發飆。」克林特可不想要看到奧丁森家的女王發飆。

那件事情因為跨部門的關係超級難以處理，本來是要丟給專門處理軍人的部門NCIS，可是偏偏和CIA以及FBI有牽扯，想來想去之後尼克就丟給索爾的公司去處理，這才會讓他們傷腦筋。

這就是為什麼克林特和娜塔莎會知道這件事的關係，他們知道以後可以讓詹姆斯加入他們的小組來討論，不過史蒂夫可不會讓詹姆斯去索爾的公司接任務，乖乖的開咖啡店就好。

除了羅根偶爾會支援一下索爾外，史蒂夫根本不會去幫忙，除非真的有要他們鐵三角出馬，這點幾乎可以是微乎其微，海拉是會心血來潮想要刺激一下自己的生活才會插手去接任務。

不過以後的事情還很難說，誰知道詹姆斯會不會一時心血來潮想要過過軍人的生活，就拉著史蒂夫一起去和索爾要個保護的任務也有可能，現在他們好好的過生活就好。


	8. 7、“我忘了拿浴巾”

正在洗澡的史蒂夫知道愛人會哄孩子們入睡，約瑟夫會時間到了就乖乖上床睡覺，瑪莎才需要人家哄一下，詹姆斯肯定需要花一點時間哄她睡覺，對於孩子們的個性史蒂夫很清楚。

所以他現在可以好好的泡澡，放鬆一下自己的身心，覺得時間差不多之後史蒂夫準備從浴室當中離開，這時候卻發現自己忘記拿浴巾，看見這樣的情形只好喊自己的愛人幫他拿浴巾。

哄完孩子們後詹姆斯回去房間，聽見史蒂夫喊自己的聲音就知道他忘記拿浴巾，看見這樣的情形微笑的把浴巾拿給他，不過心血來潮決定跟著他一起洗澡，他想做某件事。

「親愛的巴克，可以幫我拿浴巾嗎？」史蒂夫的聲音從浴室當中傳出。

「好。」詹姆斯很難得會聽見史蒂夫這樣的要求。

「謝了！」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯拿著浴巾進入浴室的樣子微笑。

「嘿！史蒂薇，我們好久沒做了。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫把浴巾圍在腰間。

「的確是很久沒做了。」史蒂夫想了想微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「所以？」詹姆斯擁抱自己最愛的人。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形親吻自己的人，詹姆斯開心的回應愛人的吻，史蒂夫把手伸入詹姆斯的衣服裡面，穿著睡衣的詹姆斯是那樣的性感，而且他很喜歡摸愛人的腰身。

進入浴室之前詹姆斯把褲子和內褲脫了下來，只穿著睡衣的上半身進入浴室當中，這樣可以方便做某件事情，在親吻期間詹姆斯也摸著史蒂夫的胸部，扯掉史蒂夫圍在腰身的浴巾，然後兩人的生殖器開始磨擦起來。

史蒂夫脫下愛人的睡衣兩人就這樣全裸的看著對方，他親吻詹姆斯的敏感點，然後用手指開拓對方的小穴，早已經勃起的兩人快要忍不住，自己的腳被史蒂夫抬起來，讓他只能靠在對方的身上。

「天啊！史蒂薇，你連浴室都準備潤滑劑？」詹姆斯可以感受到史蒂夫的手指在自己的後穴當中擴張。

「當然，你想要在哪裡做，我都有準備好。」史蒂夫摸著腰身的手又開始偷摸愛人的生殖器。

「啊……快……我好想要你進來。」詹姆斯已經快要忍不住。

「好。」確定前戲已經準備差不多後史蒂夫進入詹姆斯的體內。

等到史蒂夫進入自己的體內後詹姆斯不小心大叫起來，他很喜歡這樣被填滿的感覺，等到對方開始抽動起來自己只能抓著對方的腰，這樣刺激的感覺是那樣的舒服，讓詹姆斯很喜歡。

這幾天他們兩人都很忙，所以很難有時間做愛，史蒂夫和詹姆斯早已經按耐不住，所以詹姆斯才會故意進入浴室當中挑逗史蒂夫，聽見詹姆斯的聲音史蒂夫很喜歡，更是賣力的抽插，直到兩人得到高潮為止。

史蒂夫射精後詹姆斯迷濛的眼神讓他很想要再繼續下去，而詹姆斯也覺得意猶未盡，從浴室當中出來後他們兩人在床上又滾了一次，詹姆斯趴在床上讓史蒂夫從後面進入。

「天呀！史蒂夫，好深！啊……」這個姿勢讓詹姆斯感到很喜歡。

「巴克，你真的讓我很驚豔。」史蒂夫摸著詹姆斯的屁股開始抽插起來。

「啊……嗯……快……」詹姆斯只能抓著床上的被單無法說什麼。

「巴克，你真美。」史蒂夫趴在他身上摸著他的生殖器。

前後夾攻讓詹姆斯差點早洩，他知道史蒂夫不會輕易的放過自己，而自己真的很渴望他，史蒂夫拔了出來後讓詹姆斯面對自己，抬起他的腳放在自己的肩膀上再次插入。

他喜歡用這樣的姿勢來做愛，他喜歡看詹姆斯被自己抽插的時候的表情，那個表情總是會引起自己的佔有慾，直到兩人達到高潮之前這樣的姿勢肯定會繼續維持，最後史蒂夫又射在詹姆斯的裡面。

詹姆斯高潮射精後也噴在史蒂夫的身上，看見這樣的情形兩人都要去洗澡，史蒂夫抱著詹姆斯進入浴室梳洗一遍，同時史蒂夫會按摩詹姆斯的腰部，讓他的肌肉可以好好的放鬆。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你真棒！」詹姆斯是多麼的喜歡和史蒂夫做愛。

「我的技術太好了？」史蒂夫一邊幫詹姆斯按摩一邊問。

「呵呵，是啊！棒到我都差點昏過去。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「你也很棒，總是讓我一點也不想離開。」說完史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯。

兩人親吻對方一點也不想要離開，親吻過後看著對方的臉是那樣的幸福，做愛過後兩人都累壞，史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起回床上睡覺，抱在一起睡覺的兩人是多麼幸福的事情。

詹姆斯總是很喜歡蹭蹭史蒂夫，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫總是會把人撈到自己的懷裡，聽著史蒂夫的心跳聲詹姆斯感到很安心，他好愛、好愛這個人，一點也不想要放開他的手。

史蒂夫也不會放開詹姆斯的手，會陪在他的身邊到永遠，會一起撫養兩個孩子長大，經歷過那些戰場上的一切後，他們嚮往平靜的生活，詹姆斯選擇開咖啡館過生活，史蒂夫選擇當畫家。

「史蒂薇，我真愛你。」詹姆斯微笑的看著自己最愛的人，他知道自己會一直愛著他。

「我也愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「找時間我們去找代理孕母吧！」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴史蒂夫，他想要達成女兒的願望。

「好。」史蒂夫當然沒有意見。

史蒂夫知道詹姆斯想要實現瑪莎的願望，就算找不到代理孕母他們也會去收養孩子，不管怎樣他們都會盡量達成孩子們的願望，畢竟對方他們來說約瑟夫和瑪莎是很重要的孩子，自然會達成。


	9. 8、早安吻。

每天早上史蒂夫和詹姆斯都會給對方一個早安吻，更不用說他們也會親吻自己的寶貝兒女，約瑟夫和瑪莎對於這樣的早安吻沒有太大的意見，這是兩位父親給他們的愛。

加上每天早上又有好吃的早餐，史蒂夫待在廚房煮早餐，詹姆斯走過去親吻自己最愛的人，愛人也回給他一個吻，親密的動作每天早上都可以看到，約瑟夫和瑪莎每天早上就看他們兩人放閃。

看見兩個孩子已經醒來的樣子詹姆斯微笑，和史蒂夫親吻完畢後走過去親吻兩個孩子的臉頰，史蒂夫微笑的看著這樣的情形，約瑟夫和瑪莎也會給詹姆斯一個吻，然後才碰碰跳跳的去找史蒂夫。

「嘿！親愛的，等我一下就好。」看見孩子們跑過來的樣子史蒂夫微笑的說。

「爸爸，要親親。」每天早上瑪莎總是會和史蒂夫討個吻。

「好，早安，小公主。」史蒂夫把女兒抱起來給她一個吻。

「我也要，爸爸。」約瑟夫看見這樣的情形也會想要討一個吻。

「我當然不會忘記你，寶貝兒子。」把瑪莎放下來後史蒂夫也抱起約瑟夫。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，這兩個孩子真的和史蒂夫很親密，親密到就如同親生父子（女）一樣，打從收養約瑟夫和瑪莎之後史蒂夫就把這兩個孩子視如己出，就如同自己一樣。

其實自己很開心可以和兩個孩子這樣親密，詹姆斯知道自己會很疼愛這兩個孩子，跟史蒂夫一樣疼愛這兩個孩子，就算未來有自己和史蒂夫的孩子，他們也不會忽略這兩個孩子。

如果可以史蒂夫和詹姆斯有想過這樣就好，可是瑪莎卻很想要有一個妹妹，所以他們兩人想了很久到底要不要擁有屬於自己的孩子，為了達成孩子們的心願他們還是願意去找代理孕母。

「親愛的，需要幫忙嗎？」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形問史蒂夫。

「喔！親愛的巴克，你真好。」史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯可以來幫自己。

「我愛你，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「我也愛你，巴克。」每天早上史蒂夫總是會和詹姆斯說這句話。

「我期待你做的早餐。」詹姆斯拿起餐具之後又親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「慢慢期待。」史蒂夫會把好吃的早餐給端上桌給他們吃。

吃到史蒂夫親手餵給自己的水果詹姆斯很開心，然後把餐具放在桌上等著史蒂夫把早餐放入盤子中，看見好吃的早餐上桌後兩個孩子也開心的坐下來準備吃飯，約瑟夫和瑪莎真的很喜歡吃史蒂夫親自做的早餐。

每天早上一定會吃完早餐才會去上學，看著孩子們一天、一天的成長，史蒂夫和詹姆斯感到很欣慰，這兩個孩子有所成長的樣子當然會很開心，或許等到哪一天要放手的時候他們還會捨不得。

很難得今天史蒂夫和詹姆斯送約瑟夫和瑪莎上學，班上的同學自從知道他們多了一位很好的父親感到很興奮，偶爾會故意在門口等著看今天送他們上學的人是哪一位，誰叫史蒂夫和詹姆斯真的很帥氣。

「凱西！」看見自己最好的朋友瑪莎開心的跑過去。

「瑪莎，史蒂夫叔叔、巴奇叔叔，你們好。」凱西看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯很有禮貌的打招呼。

「早安，凱西，妳今天很漂亮喔！是我今天見到最漂亮的小女孩。」詹姆斯變出一朵小花送給凱西。

「謝謝。」凱西開心的收下詹姆斯送的小花。

「去吧！我在咖啡店等你們下課。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子約瑟夫的頭。

「好。」約瑟夫乖乖的進入學校裡面。

詹姆斯很會哄女孩子這件事情史蒂夫很清楚，看見他哄凱西的樣子微笑，這也怪不得約瑟夫和瑪莎班上的學生會在這裡等他們，偶爾遇到就會看見詹姆斯哄這些小女孩。

然而男孩子大多都很喜歡史蒂夫，因為史蒂夫總是會告訴他們一些小故事，約瑟夫和瑪莎可是很喜歡讓他們兩人接送自己，畢竟自己的父親真的很受歡迎，朗恩夫婦和史蒂夫、詹姆斯聊天一下後也各自去做自己的事情。

送完孩子們後史蒂夫和詹姆斯慢慢的走回咖啡店，剛剛史考特．朗恩有提醒史蒂夫一些事情，似乎又要討論簽書會之類的事情，光是想到這些事情史蒂夫就很傷腦筋。

「剛剛史考特告訴你說山姆說上面又要讓你辦簽書會？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫頭痛的樣子苦笑。

「如果可以我還真的不想要辦，我相信山姆會幫我爭取。」史蒂夫一點也不想要這樣長期露面。

「我想山姆會幫你安排好，不需要去擔心那麼多，如期交稿就好。」詹姆斯拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

「還好最近有很多稿子可以好好畫，不然真不知道下一本在哪裡。」史蒂夫牽起詹姆斯的手一起走回咖啡店。

「會沒事的。」詹姆斯拉著史蒂夫的手親吻著。

「嗯。」這樣的動作讓史蒂夫露出微笑。

回到咖啡店後史蒂夫來到專屬位子坐下來，把東西拿出來後開始準備畫圖，詹姆斯則是準備一杯咖啡給他，看見愛人專心的樣子微笑，他知道史蒂夫認真工作的樣子真的很帥氣。

他相信史蒂夫就是有這個本事，一定會把繪本搞定好，根本不需要擔心那麼多，加上又是火紅的作家的關係，談判籌碼可是很多，山姆自然會幫他搞定好，而且他還是出版社的股東。

有些決策還是需要史蒂夫來決定，其他人可不會太過份，要是真的太過分的話史蒂夫可是會抗議，相信山姆和朗恩肯定會把所有的事情給搞定，只要史蒂夫好好的畫圖就好。


	10. 9、永不忘的手機號碼。

美國的期中選舉到了，史蒂夫和詹姆斯決定要去投票，自然會分開去投票，主要是要照顧家裡的兩個孩子，一向對政治不是很熱衷的他們兩人還是會去投票，儘管他們不太相信政府就是。

分工合作的他們在咖啡店當中照顧小孩子，史蒂夫和史考特先去投票，羅根和索爾以及洛基在投票的地方等他們，畢竟他們都住在紐約，會在相同的投票區投票，詹姆斯則是會和汪達以及皮特羅一起去，他們的投票區在另外一邊。

到時候會看見汪達和皮特羅的兩位父親和其他兄弟姐妹，史蒂夫的家人也會各自去投票，這一點也不需要擔心那麼多，只要把自己的事情給處理好就好，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會干預對方的一切。

「史蒂夫，我投好票了，等下就回去。」詹姆斯正在和史蒂夫通電話。

「好，店裡還有史考特不需要太過擔心。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「我知道，只是說好等下一起去吃飯，先告訴你一下。」詹姆斯知道等下大家會聚在一起吃飯。

「我已經準備好大餐給你們吃，等你們回來就可以吃了。」史蒂夫已經做好餐點在等待他們回來。

詹姆斯又和史蒂夫聊了一下後才掛上電話，看見汪達和皮特羅告別兩位父親和兄弟姊妹和自己一起踏上歸途，自從十八歲到咖啡店打工之後，汪達和皮特羅都會和詹姆斯一起過來投票。

汪達看見詹姆斯掛上電話的樣子微笑，揮揮手才和皮特羅一起走過去，光是看他們講電話就可以感受到閃光彈的威力，不得不說史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情真的很好，讓人很羨慕。

由於不著急的關係他們打算先走一段路之後再搭公車回去店裡，偶爾散步一下也是不錯的選擇，這時間汪達和皮特羅會和詹姆斯聊天，他們總是有許多話可以聊，畢竟對他們來說詹姆斯就像她們的大哥一樣。

「巴奇永不忘記的手機號碼肯定是羅傑斯先生的手機號碼。」汪達笑笑的說著。

「史蒂夫的手機號碼怎麼可以忘記，他可是我的丈夫。」詹姆斯是絕對不會忘記枕邊人的手機號碼。

「不一定喔！查爾斯就老是記不起來我爸的手機號碼。」汪達想起來兩位父親的相處情形。

「那是因為老爸常常因為工作的關係換了號瑪，查爾斯才記不起來。」皮特羅聽見汪達說的話苦笑。

「我相信查爾斯不是故意的，艾瑞克會體諒他，而且娜塔莎也是這樣，史蒂夫笑笑的沒多說什麼。」詹姆斯笑著和他們一起上公車。

詹姆斯記得史蒂夫抱怨過娜塔莎是CIA的關係，每次執行任務都會把電話給換了，常常會讓家裡的人連絡不到他，莎拉總是會抱怨這件事，史蒂夫和老羅傑斯先生也無法多說什麼。

或許艾瑞克就是因為這樣查爾斯才無法記住他的電話號碼，詹姆斯相信自己的手機號碼史蒂夫也一定記著，這樣他們才會打給對方，不過基本上他們很少用電話聊天，因為他們兩人每天都待在一起。

投票日還是平常日，所以小孩子們還是要上課，史蒂夫和詹姆斯一定會要其中一人待在咖啡店等孩子們，自然會輪流去投票，就是避免孩子們放學後沒有看到他們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯絕對不會輕忽孩子們。

「親愛的，你果然把我的電話倒背如流。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫正在忙的樣子說。

「這是當然的，親愛的巴克。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「你做了什麼好吃的東西給我們吃？」詹姆斯很認真的問著自己最愛的人。

「呵呵，等下你們就知道。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我會很期待。」詹姆斯真的很期待史蒂夫會端出什麼來。

汪達和皮特羅、史考特看見這樣的情形馬上轉頭，以免又被他們兩人給閃，這兩個傢伙明明就已經結婚，但是相處方是還是跟熱戀期的戀人一樣，往往會讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

而且史蒂夫和詹姆斯交往到現在，結婚了也沒看過他們兩人吵架，這對其他人來說感到很訝異，沒想到他們兩人會相處的這樣好，感情很好的樣子讓人羨慕不已，不過老是放閃光會讓人感到很無奈。

他們兩人走過的地方就會有很多的粉紅泡泡，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好，汪達和史考特都覺得自己快要被閃瞎，皮特羅偶爾回來幫忙也會覺得有點受不了，但他們還是很開心史蒂夫和詹姆斯感情很好。

「吃大餐啦！」史蒂夫把所有的餐點端出來給他們吃。

「我和史蒂夫忙了很久，可要吃乾淨才可以。」史考特一起幫忙把餐點端給大家。

「看起來很好吃，羅傑斯先生真厲害。」汪達看見桌上的餐點很開心。

「哇！回來有大餐吃真好！」皮特羅很開心回來有餐點吃。

「我家史蒂薇真厲害。」詹姆斯很佩服史蒂夫可以做這些大餐。

五個人就這樣坐下來開始吃大餐，就算咖啡店有營業可是沒有幾個客人，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯他們沒有任何猶豫，好吃的餐點讓他們很有食欲，自然很想要開始吃起今天的午餐。

史蒂夫的手藝真的很好，這點詹姆斯很清楚，只要有時間他們都會一起下廚煮飯，今天說好只要誰先回咖啡店就誰先煮飯，結果是史蒂夫先回咖啡店，自然就是他先煮飯給大家吃，史考特也一起幫忙。

皮特羅第一次吃到史蒂夫親手做的飯菜感到很訝異，沒想到他們店長的丈夫是那樣會做飯，可以吃到史蒂夫親手做的餐點汪達真的很開心，常常在吃的史考特也很開心。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你親手做的飯菜真好吃。」詹姆斯把所有的餐點吃完很開心。

「你喜歡就好，巴克。」史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯這樣開心。

看見大家吃的很開心的樣子史蒂夫很開心，自己最愛的人吃的很開心他更是開心，大家把餐點全部吃完是對他來說最大的讚美，偶爾做一次大餐讓大家吃也是很幸福的事情。


	11. 10、不得已的大掃除。

最近約瑟夫和瑪莎被老羅傑斯先生和莎拉帶走，讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯可以享受一下兩人世界，家裡的寵物也被孩子們帶去爺爺奶奶家，史蒂夫和詹姆斯就趁此在家裡好好留下屬於他們兩人的痕跡。

感恩節當天孩子們和父母親、妹妹娜塔莎、克林特以及蕾貝卡一家人要過來過節，想到此史蒂夫和詹姆斯只好乖乖的打掃，好不容易可以獨處他們兩人有點不小心放蕩不羈，在家裡留下很多不好看的痕跡。

躺在床上睡覺的史蒂夫聽見手機鈴聲開始默默的找起手機來，緩緩的睜開眼睛接起電話來，詹姆斯趴在他的胸口上睡覺，聽見手機鈴聲也慢慢睜開眼睛看史蒂夫在做什麼。

「爸爸，奶奶說感恩節要到我們家過節，說要要請娜特和克林特還有蕾貝卡。」瑪莎的聲音就這樣傳入史蒂夫的耳中。

「今年的感恩節在我們家過？」聽見女兒說的話史蒂夫馬上醒來。

「對，因為奶奶說她很想你和娜特，她還想要見見蕾貝卡。」瑪莎的聲音是那樣的有活力。

「喔！天呀！」史蒂夫坐了起來清醒一下。

史蒂夫掛上電話後哀怨的看著詹姆斯，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯只是幫史蒂夫按摩肩膀來安撫他，他大概知道是發生什麼事情，只是親親愛人的臉頰後就下床穿衣服準備煮早餐。

聽見女兒說的話史蒂夫真的很想要裝死，不知道兩家聚在一起會有什麼情形出現，自己和詹姆斯要好好打掃家裡才可以，自己和詹姆斯在家裡不小心留下很多痕跡，只要莎拉心血來潮他都無法多說什麼。

穿上衣服後史蒂夫走出房間，看見詹姆斯正在廚房裡面忙碌的樣子走過去親吻他，這通電話讓他馬上清醒過來，詹姆斯看見史蒂夫跟自己撒嬌的樣子只是塞了一顆番茄給他吃。

「媽說要過來我們家過節，不是我們回去她那邊過節。」史蒂夫對此很哀怨。

「這下子我們要打掃家裡才可以，莎拉真的很想要見蕾貝卡。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫正在自己的脖子之間磨蹭。

「不說我媽，娜特也和蕾貝卡一見如故。」史蒂夫悶悶的說著。

「好了啦！打掃好家裡之後我們要去超市買感恩節要用的材料。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰安撫他。

史蒂夫聽見愛人說的話很不甘願的開始打掃起客廳，趁著詹姆斯正在做早餐的時候先打掃一下，不得已的大掃除這也是沒辦法，感恩節就是要一家人好好聚在一起，莎拉自然會邀請蕾貝卡一起過節。

打掃的差不多後詹姆斯把早餐給做好，史蒂夫乖乖的坐下來和他一起吃早餐，兩人把所有的餐點給吃完之後就開始打掃，好在當初在廚房裡面做愛的時候有乖乖的收拾乾淨，不然真的會傷腦筋。

客廳當中當然會有不小心留下一點痕跡，不過每次做愛過後他們兩人還是會打掃乾淨，只是客人要來他們還是需要把裡外整理乾淨才可以，不然的話會撞見不小心尷尬的地方。

「不要這麼不甘願，我很喜歡和大家一起過感恩節。」詹姆斯親吻自己最愛的人。

「我知道，我也很喜歡，但是我更想要和你以及孩子們一起過。」史蒂夫捧起詹姆斯的臉親吻他。

「史蒂薇，別這麼小氣，小心被知道後會被罵喔！」詹姆斯開始帶史蒂夫跳舞。

「巴克，你這樣說的話我可是會吃醋。」雖然史蒂夫知道詹姆斯說的話是對的，但心裡難免會有點不太愉快。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫孩子氣的話只是微笑，然後繼續和他跳舞，一曲過後他們兩人開始把客廳給打掃乾淨，然後也把主臥室打掃乾淨，整理乾淨之後他們兩人坐在沙發上看電視。

慶幸平常他們有打掃家裡，即使遇到這樣不得已的大掃除他們還是可以從容的打掃乾淨，趁著孩子們不在的時候繼續膩在一起，靠在一起吃水果看電視是很幸福的一件事情。

儘管他們還有一天可以好好揮霍，不過他們決定今天好好休息一下，看時間差不多他們決定去超市買東西，難得一起出門不帶孩子們他們可以享受一下，偶爾兩人慢慢一起逛著紐約的街頭也是很不錯的選擇。

「果然還是要買火雞才可以，感恩節不能沒有烤火雞。」詹姆斯開始在挑選火雞。

「除了火雞以外你還想煮什麼嗎？」史蒂夫正在考慮要買什麼材料。

「我想，平常的家常菜就好，多增加幾個不同的料理也不錯。」詹姆斯隨意的拿了幾個食材。

「說的也是，瑪莎和喬治也很喜歡吃。」想起家裡兩個小寶貝史蒂夫就露出好看的笑容。

「偶爾給大家一個驚喜也不錯。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「巴克，你真好。」史蒂夫覺得自己最愛的人個性真的很好。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯把他們所需要的材料放入推車裡面，一邊買東西一邊聊天，對於即將到來的感恩節沒有太大的感覺，只想要好好的和對方一起度過，偶爾家庭聚會也是不錯的選擇。

買好東西之後他們兩人先回家把東西給放好，然後看看晚點要不要出去吃飯，單獨兩人在家他們有點不想要做飯，出門約會也是很不錯的選擇，沒有孩子們在身邊的約會真的很不錯。

雖然孩子們在身邊他們也沒有任何的感覺，只是覺得有時候會想要單獨兩人相處，可以和對方在一起做某些事情真的很開心，甚至可以去酒吧喝酒，不過他們還是希望有孩子們在身邊。

「安靜個幾天就讓我想念小公主他們。」詹姆斯一邊吃著中餐一邊說。

「有瑪莎他們在身邊比較熱鬧。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

相信感恩節當天肯定會吵得要死，儘管如此他們還是很期待可以和大家一起過，詹姆斯喜歡在感恩節當天很熱鬧，史蒂夫則是對此沒有太大的意見，只要可以和愛人在一起就好。


	12. 11、“猜猜我是誰？”

感恩節當天家裡多了很多人，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯在廚房裡面忙碌，瑪莎在外面和其他的大人開始玩起“猜猜我是誰？”的遊戲，聽見孩子們的歡笑聲史蒂夫和詹姆斯相視而笑。

瑪莎本來就很愛玩這樣的遊戲，每次去索爾家都會和他們家的小孩子這樣玩，去羅根家也差不多，他的寶貝女兒真的很愛玩這樣的遊戲，有時候在家裡她也會對他們這樣。

只要在家裡安靜的看書或是畫圖，瑪莎心血來潮就會跟他們玩“猜猜我是誰？”的遊戲，瑪莎最喜歡和巴奇玩這樣的遊戲，他們兩人總是會玩的很開心，兩人打鬧在一起真的很像真的父女。

「巴奇，猜猜我是誰？」趁著詹姆斯蹲下來拿東西的時候瑪莎和他玩這個遊戲。

「是我們家的小公主，瑪莎嗎？」詹姆斯故意這樣問。

「嘿嘿！猜猜嘛！」瑪莎撒嬌的說著。

「肯定是我們家可愛的小公主。」詹姆斯轉過身來把瑪莎抱起來。

看見瑪莎笑的那樣開心史蒂夫只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，詹姆斯親吻瑪莎的小臉蛋，然後放下她後繼續和史蒂夫做飯，玩膩的瑪莎開心的過來當他們兩人的小幫手，鬧著玩之後瑪莎變成一個小花貓。

感恩節大餐很快就端到桌上來給大家吃，好吃的火雞大餐只有在今天可以吃到，大家開開心心的坐在自己的位子上等著吃大餐，史蒂夫和詹姆斯親手做的餐點可是非常好吃的餐點。

約瑟夫看見瑪莎有去幫忙的樣子野馬跑過去幫忙，有了兩個小幫手的幫忙史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見後只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，莎拉和老羅傑斯看見這樣的情形微笑，蕾貝卡沒想到自家兄長竟然會這樣厲害。

「巴奇，我沒想到你這麼疼愛孩子。」蕾貝卡看見自家兄長和瑪莎玩在一起的樣子說。

「親愛的，妳不知道的事情還有很多。」聽見妹妹說的話詹姆斯微笑的看著她。

「看見你和巴奇感情很好的樣子我放心許多。」莎拉很高興他們兩人感情很好。

「媽，妳擔心太多了，老哥和巴奇根本不像是結婚的人，而是還像是在戀愛中的人。」娜塔莎笑笑的告訴自己的養母。

「爸爸和巴奇的感情很好，老是在親親。」約瑟夫很認真的告訴莎拉。

大大一隻的火雞就這樣被大家分著來吃，感恩節就是大家聚在一起的節日，娜塔莎拉著男朋友克林特一起過來，克林特的家人早已經過世，看見這樣的情情娜塔莎當然會拉著他一起來參加。

克林特很高興可以和他們一起參加感恩節聚餐，自己和娜塔莎已經開始論及婚嫁，只是在想什麼時候可以去登記結婚，畢竟交往這麼多年的時間他們早已經想要定下來。

蕾貝卡一家人第一次參加這樣熱鬧的感恩節餐會，她很高興可以被邀請參加，認識到娜塔莎和莎拉真的很好，可以和她們成為朋友真的是很美好的事情，史蒂夫的家人個性都很好。

「蕾貝卡，多吃一點，史蒂夫的手藝真的很好。」莎拉把很多餐點拿給蕾貝卡他們一家人吃。

「謝謝，我之前有吃過史蒂夫的手藝，真的很好吃。」蕾貝卡想起自己來拜訪的時候吃到的料理。

「史蒂夫叔叔煮得好好吃。」吉米開心的告訴大家。

「真的很好吃。」威廉摸摸兒子的頭笑著說。

聽見自己的姪子這樣說詹姆斯微笑，他知道史蒂夫的手藝真的很好，而且很受到小孩子的歡迎，約瑟夫和瑪莎每天都會乖乖的把飯菜給吃完，更不用說今天感恩節也是這樣。

大家聚在一起吃飯是很好的事情，詹姆斯真覺得自己很幸福，有史蒂夫和愛著自己的家人們，他感謝上天給予自己這麼好的家庭，吃過晚餐之後娜塔莎和克林特一起收拾碗筷。

大家一起坐下來聊天，收拾好的娜塔莎和克林特也跟著一起過來，詹姆斯看見娜塔莎和史蒂夫靠在一起的樣子微笑，他們兄妹兩人的感情很好，有時候好到會讓他吃醋。

「上次說好的點心。」史蒂夫把點心拿給娜塔莎。

「喔！親愛的老哥，我超愛你的。」看見是自己喜歡的點心娜塔莎真的很開心。

「哇！好棒！」瑪莎在詹姆斯把手移開之後看見桌上的點心很開心。

「小公主猜到了？」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形故意問。

「喔！巴奇，你最好了，我想要吃的點心都不需要猜。」瑪莎開心的窩在詹姆斯的懷裡說。

「因為妳是我的寶貝小公主，妳的小小心思我都知道。」詹姆斯開心的和瑪莎玩了起來。

約瑟夫被莎拉抱在懷裡，看見這樣的情形微笑，孫子似乎對於這樣的情形沒有什麼感覺，不過看見史蒂夫沒有在做什麼的時候，約瑟夫又跑到他的身邊，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形把兒子抱在懷裡。

最近瑪莎喜歡窩在詹姆斯的懷裡吃點心，不然現在應該會和約瑟夫搶史蒂夫懷裡的位子，史蒂夫摸摸約瑟夫的頭，感恩節是大家聚在一起的日子，大家總是有許多的話題可以聊。

老羅傑斯對於養女的男朋友總是有點小小的意見，不過看見娜塔莎這樣喜歡他也就沒多說什麼，克林特當然會好好的和未來的岳父打好關係，看見這樣的情形娜塔莎只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「老爸對克林特還是很有意見。」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形微笑。

「克林特總會有辦法的。」史蒂夫對於這點沒有說什麼。

感恩節果然是適合大家聚在一起的日子，娜塔莎靠在史蒂夫的身上什麼話都沒有說，詹姆斯開心的和妹妹蕾貝卡聊天，克林特和老羅傑斯正在努力聊天，莎拉很開心可以和威廉聊天，今天的氣氛果然是很幸福的。


	13. 12、路燈下親吻的影子。

送走所有人之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著孩子們去溜狗，畢竟悶著一整天的關係，美國隊長和冬日戰士很開心，獵鷹當然會跟著他們一起過來，看著孩子們走在前面遛狗的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑。

他們牽著對方的手一起散步，兩個孩子開心的帶著狗散步，看見小狗大小便的時候會乖乖的處理，這點史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會去插手，雖然是個下雪天卻還是很開心可以出門散步。

慢慢的走在路燈下史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑的看著對方，然後親吻對方，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見路燈下照映在地下的影子是交纏著，那是路燈下親吻的影子，兩個人笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

「不知道明天可不可以堆雪人？」瑪莎看見天空開始在飄雪的樣子說著。

「說不定可以堆雪人，不知道明天老師會不會讓我們去堆雪人。」約瑟夫很喜歡堆雪人。

「要回家了嗎？」親吻過後史蒂夫看見兩個孩子停下來的樣子問。

「還是說期待明天可以堆雪人？」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形大概知道兩個孩子在想什麼。

「不回家，我還要散步。」瑪莎抱著獵鷹大聲的告訴他們。

「我想堆雪人。」約瑟夫揮揮手笑的很開心。

「嘿！不要跑太遠。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑。

「一定可以堆雪人。」詹姆斯跑過去把約瑟夫抱起來。

「哇！好好玩！」約瑟夫開心的大叫。

看見他們玩了起來史蒂夫微笑，然後也小跑步過去找他們，兩隻狗開心的跑了起來，一家人又走了一段路後才慢慢的走回家，獵鷹跳到史蒂夫的懷裡不願意繼續走，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只好抱著牠走回家。

回到家史蒂夫先把暖爐打開，然後大家才開始把羽絨外套脫下來，帽子也脫下來放好，乖乖的洗手準備去睡覺，睡前他們會喝杯牛奶輔助助眠，在史蒂夫的認知中孩子們要早點入睡才可以。

等到孩子們睡了之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯會把自己該做的事情給做好，明天還要營業的詹姆斯當然會早點去休息，史蒂夫會整理好稿子之後才會去睡覺，不過今天他們不想那麼早睡，兩人坐在沙發上看電視。

「想看什麼？要看電影嗎？」詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的身上問著。

「都好。」史蒂夫覺得不管做什麼都好。

「還是想做某些事情呢？」詹姆斯摸著史蒂夫的大胸問。

「你確定要在客廳嗎？等下不小心會被發現。」史蒂夫抓住詹姆斯的手親吻著。

「這個嘛……」詹姆斯想了想之後微笑。

「去房間吧！」史蒂夫開心的抱著詹姆斯回去主臥室。

兩人忍不住開始做了起來，照映在牆壁上的影子是疊在一起的樣子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯早已經受不了想要做這件事，不得不說他們兩人真的很喜歡做這件事，詹姆斯是多麼的喜歡摸史蒂夫的大胸。

睡前做這件事可以讓他們很好睡，史蒂夫會抱著自己最愛的人一起睡，詹姆斯很喜歡聽著愛人的心跳聲入睡，這樣可以讓他安心入睡，畢竟每個軍人退伍過後都有一點PTSD，在史蒂夫身邊詹姆斯可以睡的很好。

詹姆斯相信史蒂夫多少也有這樣的症狀，畢竟他們都是經歷過戰爭的人，不管是當年的波灣戰爭還是現在的阿富汗戰爭都一樣，戰亂總是會讓人感到很無奈，死傷會很慘重。

『睡晚了。』隔天早上史蒂夫看著時鐘上的時間後心想。

基於睡晚了的關係史蒂夫不去晨跑，畢竟現在也開始下雪，親吻詹姆斯之後就起床去煮早餐給大家吃，這之前他先去跑步機上跑幾次，然後才進入廚房開始煮早餐，最後回到房間沖澡。

詹姆斯起床之後看見史蒂夫從浴室當中出來，兩人親吻過後就去做自己該做的事情，好吃的早餐已經擺在桌上，約瑟夫和瑪莎也醒來，乖乖的坐下來吃早餐，等到時間差不多準備開始去上學。

外面白茫茫的一片，美麗的雪白世界呈現在眼前，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心今天下課時間可以和朋友們一起堆雪人，如果老師准許的話還可以到外面打雪戰，史蒂夫當然知道孩子們的心思。

「爸爸，今天可以打雪戰。」瑪莎笑的很開心。

「玩的時候小心，不要受傷。」史蒂夫只是這樣告訴瑪莎。

「我們會小心的。」約瑟夫當然知道會要小心才可以。

「快點吃吧！」詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

只要是孩子們喜歡的東西他們大部分不會去阻止他們，只要小心點不要受傷就好，雖然受傷了之後還是會讓他們繼續玩下去，不過有時候還是希望他們不要受傷才好，不然的話會很心疼。

這點約瑟夫和瑪莎都很清楚，受傷雖然是難免的，可是看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯心疼的眼神就會有點小小的自責，所以當他們開心的去玩的時候，總是會小心注意不讓自己受到傷害。

進入學校看見白茫茫的一片所有的小孩都很高興，約瑟夫和瑪莎親吻史蒂夫的臉頰之後就進入學校去，史蒂夫緩緩的走回咖啡店做自己的事情，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形拿了一杯薑茶給他喝。

「給，暖暖身子。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫很開心可以喝到詹姆斯給的薑茶。

「不客氣。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

史考特和汪達進入店裡看見他們兩人又在放閃的樣子微笑，開始把東西放好準備迎接今天的客人，儘管是冷冷的冬天，迎接客人的氣氛還是那樣的溫暖，這讓人會一而再再而三的想要過來。


	14. 13、十指相扣。

趁著沒有什麼人的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯開始玩了起來，兩人喜歡玩這樣的小遊戲，史考特和汪達看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是去忙自己的事情，要不然的話會被閃到。

詹姆斯和史蒂夫手掌面對面，然後突然十指相扣，這對他們來說是很親密的動作，這樣的動作是很親密的動作，只有親密的人可以做，而且這也是他們兩人之間的小遊戲。

他們兩人相視而笑，這時候史蒂夫會往前親吻詹姆斯，看見愛人臉紅的樣子史蒂夫微笑，詹姆斯會放手想要痛打對方，可是卻會被對方的笑容給打敗，親密到放粉紅泡泡讓人不知道要說什麼。

「巴奇和羅傑斯先生又在放閃了。」汪達看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

「他們兩人真的很甜蜜。」史考特對此只能搖頭。

「史考特你會和你的愛人會這樣嗎？」汪達反而很好奇史考特和羅根的相處。

「不會太，我們兩人比較會吵架，但還是會有親密動作就是。」史考特想起自己和羅根的相處只能苦笑。

「可是看你們兩人感情也是很好啊！真的會吵架。」汪達沒想到史考特和羅根會吵架。

「因為我們兩人的脾氣都很硬，難免會用吵架當溝通，但是不影響我們的感情。」史考特很清楚自己真的很愛羅根。

「有時候理性的溝通是很重要的。」汪達笑笑的告訴史考特。

「嗯，我會注意的，儘量不和他吵架。」史考特知道自己在羅根的內心中也有很重要的份量。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯難得今天一起去接小孩，本來他們兩人是讓約瑟夫和瑪莎自己走到咖啡店，但是史蒂夫有事情要去出版社處理，看見店裡沒有什麼客人的樣子詹姆斯決定陪愛人一起去。

兩人十指緊扣一起走在路上，甜蜜的樣子讓人羨慕，史蒂夫和詹姆斯從交往到婚後都是那樣的甜蜜，他們幾乎不曾吵架，對他們來說吵架不是很重要的事情，愛對方就要包容他的一切。

牽著對方的手和愛人聊天，史蒂夫和詹姆斯總是有聊不完的話題，有太多的話可以聊，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見他們兩人馬上跑過去，史蒂夫和詹姆斯用力擁抱自己最寶貝的孩子。

「嘿！小乖們。」詹姆斯微笑的看著兩個孩子。

「爸爸和巴奇怎麼會來接我們？」瑪莎沒想到史蒂夫和詹姆斯會一起過來接他們。

「因為我們想你們。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子的頭。

「很高興爸爸和巴奇一起過來接我們。」約瑟夫喜歡史蒂夫和詹姆斯來接他和瑪莎。

他們牽著兩個孩子的手一起走回咖啡店，約瑟夫和瑪莎也很高興可以牽著他們的手一起回到咖啡店，這樣小小又溫暖的感覺讓他們感到很幸福，史蒂夫和詹姆斯牽著他們溫暖的小手。

四個人開心的聊天走回咖啡館，回到咖啡館後約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的跑到坐位上去，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰後就回去位子上畫圖。

約瑟夫和瑪莎等待史蒂夫坐下來，然後開始聊起今天的事情，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑，然後把餐點端到他們三人的桌上，趁著客人沒有很多的時候跟著他們聊天。

「以後爸爸和巴奇可以過來接我們嗎？」瑪莎突然問出這句話。

「這個嘛！如果有時間就會。」史蒂夫看見女兒的表情苦笑的說。

「我們很喜歡爸爸和巴奇來接我們。」約瑟夫難得會和妹妹一樣在撒嬌。

「那麼我們每個星期一天去接你們。」詹姆斯不會讓孩子們失望。

一個星期抽出一天會去接他們兩個，詹姆斯這樣說約瑟夫和瑪莎當然會很開心，史蒂夫看見這樣的情迎只是微笑，然後親吻對方的臉頰，對於孩子們詹姆斯總是特別寵愛，只要他們說的話幾乎都會答應。

對於詹姆斯這樣寵愛孩子史蒂夫沒刻意多說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎是很可愛的孩子，自己的伴侶會寵愛他們也是很正常的事情，他自然不會去多說什麼，只要不要太過史蒂夫都不會說什麼。

約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的和詹姆斯和史蒂夫聊天，雖然一個星期只有一天他們最愛的兩個父親才會來接他們，但是對於這樣的情形已經是很好的情形，看見兩位父親十指相扣的來接他們，是多麼幸福的事情。

「爸爸。」史蒂夫聽見約瑟夫的叫聲而停下筆。

「怎麼了？喬治。」史蒂夫放下筆後看著自己最愛的寶貝兒子。

「這個。」約瑟夫把老師交代的東西給史蒂夫。

「喔？」史蒂夫把東西拿到自己的眼前來看。

看見清單上老師交代的事情史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，對此他什麼話都沒有說，詹姆斯坐下來看見史蒂夫手上的單子沒有多說什麼，看樣子他們兩人需要好好的去和老師談談。

約瑟夫很少會在學校當中出什麼事情，看見老師說的事情讓史蒂夫很傷腦筋，一向乖巧的兒子根本不會惹事生非，到底是發生什麼事情才會出現在這樣的問題，他決定現在打電話去問老師。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，他們打電話去學校發現老師還在學校，決定讓史考特和汪達照顧一下孩子們，兩人又十指緊扣的走到學校去找老師，確認孩子們在學校的狀況。

「別擔心，喬治不會惹事。」詹姆斯的勸說讓史蒂夫安心。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話安心許多，遇到老師後聊了很多，才知道孩子們沒有讓他們兩人擔心，只是單純要處理一些事情，史蒂夫和詹姆斯才放心許多，約瑟夫和瑪莎可是乖巧的孩子。


	15. 14、二重奏。

回到咖啡店後約瑟夫和瑪莎兩人開始二重奏，這可是很難得見到的事情，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，然後把他們兩人抱起來，跟他們玩了起來，史考特和汪達看見這樣的情形微笑。

詹姆斯故意搔瑪莎的癢，讓愛女一邊笑一邊想要離開他的懷抱，史蒂夫親親約瑟夫的臉頰，然後開始教導他畫圖，瑪莎的笑聲傳遍他們的耳中，有時候瑪莎大笑時約瑟夫也會跟著她一起大笑。

「我們家有兩個愛笑二重奏的寶貝孩子。」詹姆斯看見兩個孩子開心大笑的樣子說。

「當然囉！這兩個傢伙以前在嬰兒的時候根本就是二重奏的演出者。」史蒂夫想起孩子們嬰兒時期時的樣子。

「肯定是一個大哭後另外一個也會跟著大哭。」詹姆斯大概知道史蒂夫碰到什麼樣的情況。

「是啊！要是瑪莎餓肚子後開始大哭，約瑟夫就會跟著一起大哭。」史蒂夫親親約瑟夫的臉頰。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯聊起寶貝兒女們的事情，約瑟夫和瑪莎聽見自己小時候的樣子很訝異，沒想到兩個可愛的小嬰兒竟然會讓史蒂夫這個大男人措手不及，好在有奇他人幫忙，不然史蒂夫真的不知道要怎樣才好。

詹姆斯知道史蒂夫一個人養大約瑟夫和瑪莎這兩個孩子一點也不輕鬆，儘管很辛苦詹姆斯還是知道史蒂夫一點也不想要放手，看見兩個孩子平安長大是很幸福的事情。

當客人多了時候詹姆斯又去忙，瑪莎乖乖的坐下來吃著自己的點心，如果真的坐不住的話史蒂夫就會讓女兒去當小幫手，不知道為什麼家裡兩個孩子在咖啡店當小幫手可是很受大家歡迎。

「我吃飽了，我要去當小幫手。」瑪莎吃完點心後馬上跑去幫忙。

「我也要！」約瑟夫跟著妹妹一起去當詹姆斯的小幫手。

「你們兩個。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「這兩個小幫手可是很受到客人們的歡迎。」史考特看見這樣的情形微笑。

詹姆斯看見兩個小幫手來幫自己當然很高興，婚後兩個孩子總是會在咖啡店幫忙，這都是約瑟夫和瑪莎主動想要來幫忙自己，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯覺得他們兩個很懂事。

史蒂夫對於這樣的情形沒有太大的感覺，只要求兩個孩子幫忙的時候盡力而為不要受傷就好，端端小杯飲料什麼的可以接受，詹姆斯也不會讓他們兩人端那些很重的盤子。

有些女客人對於他們兩人很喜歡，約瑟夫和瑪莎是那樣的可愛，當然有人也想要拐他們離開，這時候約瑟夫和瑪莎就會跑回去史蒂夫的身邊，就算那位女客人想要約史蒂夫的時候，詹姆斯就會出來告訴她這傢伙是有伴侶的。

「巴奇，給你！」瑪莎把菜單拿給詹姆斯。

「謝謝妳，小公主。」詹姆斯把單子接下來。

「您好，這是您的飲料。」約瑟夫把客人的飲料端到她的面前。

「謝謝。」女客人看見約瑟夫把飲料放在桌上的樣子微笑。

史蒂夫看見兒子做的很好的樣子微笑，然後低頭繼續畫稿，山姆最近在催促他要畫一本不錯的繪本，這點讓史蒂夫超級傷腦筋，上次約瑟夫給予自己的故事畫成繪本後很受歡迎，他現在不知道要畫什麼才好。

看見史蒂夫傷腦筋的樣子詹姆斯什麼話都沒有說，有很多故事想要畫的史蒂夫總是抉擇困難，不知道要畫哪一篇來的好，所以才會這樣傷腦筋，加上身為編輯的山姆會催促，自然更是會傷腦筋。

桌上的一堆稿子讓史蒂夫想了想之後決定畫那本自己已經累積很久的稿子，是否推出後會很受歡迎他也不知道，不過山姆在催促他也只好把這累積很久的稿子拿出來畫。

「想好了？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫決定好的樣子問。

「嗯，這是畫很久的稿子，快要完成，應該可以很快就完成。」史蒂夫把東西給收拾好之後說。

「別去想那麼多，這本肯定會很受歡迎。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫的繪本很受歡迎。

「嘛！還是別去想那麼多，好好畫就好。」史蒂夫開始動起自己的畫筆微笑的說著。

玩夠了之後約瑟夫和瑪莎趴在自己的位子上看史蒂夫畫稿，偶爾會告訴他說要畫什麼樣子才好，史蒂夫會採那孩子們的意見，聽見孩子們的意見他會更有靈感，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑沒多說什麼。

詹姆斯知道史蒂夫總是會採那孩子們的意見，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以給史蒂夫一個好好的意見，靈感一來史蒂夫很快就把圖稿給全部畫完，然後開心的和孩子們一起用餐。

約瑟夫和瑪莎吃著自己的餐點，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑，詹姆斯走過來陪著他們一起吃飯，看見兩位父親親密的樣子約瑟夫和瑪莎微笑，他們很喜歡看史蒂夫和詹姆斯恩愛的樣子。

「爸爸好好，巴奇都會餵你吃飯。」瑪莎看見兩位父親感情很好的樣子說。

「小公主，史蒂夫可是我最愛的人，當然要好好的餵他吃飯。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴自己的寶貝女兒。

「爸爸和巴奇感情很好。」約瑟夫咬了一口牛排後說出這句話。

「巴克是我最愛的人，當然會跟他感情很好。」史蒂夫看著詹姆斯後轉過頭微笑對兒子說。

一家四口開心的吃著今天的晚餐，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的把晚餐給吃完之後吃起自己的點心，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，今天詹姆斯需要盤點所以會晚點回家，史蒂夫會先帶孩子們回家。

約瑟夫和瑪莎親親詹姆斯的臉頰後就跟著史蒂夫回家，乖巧的他們會先乖乖的回房間睡覺，等到詹姆斯回家的時候兩個孩子已經去睡覺，史蒂夫正在等他回來才打算一起去睡。


	16. 15、哭泣時覆上眼的手。

瑪莎是個情緒起伏很大的女孩子，因此每次看電視遇到感人的畫面時，總是會不小心哭泣，詹姆斯陪在她身邊看電視時，總是會在她哭泣的時候用手覆上她的眼睛，然後擦乾她的眼淚。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，因為自己對女兒也是這樣做，哭完之後瑪莎會繼續看電視，遇到好笑的畫面又笑的很開心，這樣的情形讓他們知道瑪莎是個情緒起伏有點大的孩子。

對於詹姆斯來說女孩子就是這樣，根本就是水做的，史蒂夫也很清楚自家妹妹娜塔莎也是這樣，母親莎拉也是這樣的情形，自然不會去擔心那麼多，約瑟夫不會有太大的感覺。

「親愛的小公主，妳在哭什麼？」詹姆斯看見瑪莎哭著走到自己身邊的樣子問。

「我夢到爸爸和巴奇不見了，約瑟夫也不理我。」瑪莎想起夢境就哭的很傷心。

「我們都在你身邊，別哭。」詹姆斯拿起手帕擦瑪莎的眼淚。

「你們真的不會不見嗎？真的不會不理我們嗎？」瑪莎吸著鼻子問詹姆斯。

「不會，我們會在妳身邊。」詹姆斯抱起她回去房間睡覺。

「嗯，爸爸，晚安。」瑪莎靠在詹姆斯的懷裡讓他抱回去房間睡覺。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，把東西收好之後也回去房間準備睡覺，詹姆斯安慰好瑪莎之後就回來房間睡覺，看樣子他們的小公主肯定是做噩夢才會這樣。

安慰好女兒之後詹姆斯回到房間，看見史蒂夫已經躺在床上的樣子馬上洗澡換衣服爬上床睡覺，然後親親自己的最愛的伴侶，史蒂夫把愛人抱在自己的懷裡，然後親吻自己最愛的人。

睡前他們兩人會聊一下天，不管多累都會稍微聊一下，詹姆斯會告訴史蒂夫他剛剛安慰瑪莎的情形，畢竟是他們兩人的寶貝女兒，史蒂夫總是會希望知道到底是什麼狀況。

「瑪莎睡了？」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯後問。

「睡了，只是做噩夢而已。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「那孩子很容易做惡夢。」史蒂夫知道女兒是怎樣個性的孩子。

「不管怎樣我們都會好好的安慰她。」詹姆斯親親自己最愛的人。

史蒂夫知道詹姆斯說的意思，不管怎樣他們都會安撫自己最愛的小寶貝，家裡的孩子可是他們兩人的寶貝，正要睡覺的時候兩個孩子打開他們主臥房的門，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒多說什麼。

約瑟夫關好門後就和瑪莎一起爬到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的床上，打算和兩位父親一起睡覺，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒多說什麼，一人抱一個安靜的睡覺，既然孩子們想要撒嬌，機會難得就讓他們撒嬌。

孩子們想要撒嬌史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會阻止他們，這兩個可愛的孩子可是最重要的寶貝，約瑟夫和瑪莎趴在史蒂夫和詹姆斯的懷裡睡覺，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯伸出手握住對方，然後閉上眼睛一起睡覺。

「晚安，巴克。」史蒂夫小小聲的告訴詹姆斯。

「晚安，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯露出好看的笑容。

一家四口開心的睡在一起，第二天早上會發生什麼事情那就不是現在要去想的事情，只要孩子們可以安心的睡覺他們就會感到很安心，很少可以看到約瑟夫和瑪莎一起撒嬌的樣子。

早上史蒂夫先醒來，親吻懷裡孩子的額頭後，才親吻詹姆斯和另外一個孩子的額頭，最後起身去梳洗然後去廚房煮早餐給他們吃，這之前他先在跑步機上跑步，冬天外面可是在下雪，要去晨跑不是很好的情形。

詹姆斯醒了過來看見史蒂夫正在用跑步機的樣子微笑，他們倆人小心翼翼地不吵醒孩子們，決定讓他們兩人多睡一點，畢竟他們昨天晚上做了惡夢沒有睡好，今天就讓他們兩人多睡一點。

「早安，巴克。」看見詹姆斯已經醒來的樣子史蒂夫微笑。

「早安，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯走過去親吻自己最愛的人。

親吻過後他們兩人就一起去廚房煮早餐，趁著孩子們還在睡覺的樣子他們兩人偷偷的溫存一下，然後又開始親密的在廚房裡面做早餐，這是他們兩人每天的日常生活，只是平常有孩子們會在旁邊吵。

約瑟夫和瑪莎醒來的時候，看見兩位父親正在廚房煮飯的樣子馬上跑過去，一人一個擁抱，史蒂夫和詹姆斯把他們兩人抱起來，然後親親他們兩人的小臉頰，逗得他們兩人呵呵大笑。

假日就是要這樣開心的用早餐，看見孩子們開心的樣子讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯知道昨晚哭泣的瑪莎心情已經好很多，不管怎樣今天可以好好的放鬆一下，看看是要去咖啡店還是說去公園當中走走。

「早餐吃過後我們去咖啡店，之後看看想要去哪裡。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴自家兩個孩子。

「好！」瑪莎很開心等下可以去咖啡店。

「今天要來當小幫手嗎？小寶貝們。」詹姆斯微笑的看著約瑟夫和瑪莎，他相信眼前的兩個孩子很願意。

「要。」約瑟夫很開心等下可以當小幫手。

「我也要！」瑪莎很開心可以幫忙。

他們一家人來到咖啡店，詹姆斯在周末還是會經營咖啡店，偶爾會在周末休息，今天他們兩人沒有打算要去哪裡，所以乾脆一點就在咖啡店當中度過，或許下午可以提早打烊出去走走，去中央公園散步也不是什麼壞事。

冬天要出門總是會讓人傷腦筋，所以不知道要去哪裡玩，偶爾去中央公園走走也不是什麼壞事，說不定可以讓兩個孩子玩打雪戰，約瑟夫和瑪莎真的很喜歡玩打雪戰。

哭泣的時候覆上的手是那樣的溫暖，這點瑪莎很清楚，因為那是自己的父親，是她最愛的父親，不管哪個父親都是那樣溫柔和溫暖，這也是為什麼瑪莎真的很喜歡他們。


	17. 16、小地震時的緊緊相擁。

因為有個小長假，史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著孩子們去溫暖的南方，溫暖的城市洛杉磯旅遊，一個溫暖的聖誕節是個很不錯的假期，他們打算在這裡待到新年，給自己放個小小的長假就當作是度蜜月。

畢竟婚後史蒂夫和詹姆斯可以說是很忙碌，根本沒有時間可以好好的度蜜月，趁著這個假期一起好好的度蜜月是他們兩人的選擇，儘管他們有帶著兩個可愛的小拖油瓶也沒關係。

不過聽說位在加州的洛杉磯可能會有些地震，對於這點史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒有太過在意，當年在中東打戰的時候就遇過地震，雖然說美國地震不是沒有只是很少，基本上很難遇到。

「瑪莎、喬治，把自己的行李拿好，隊長和戰士牽好。」下了飛機後史蒂夫提醒孩子們。

「好。」瑪莎乖乖的拉著自己的行李箱，還有把美國隊長給牽好。

「爸爸不要忘了帶獵鷹。」約瑟夫也牽好冬日戰士後另外一隻手拉行李箱。

「別擔心，沒有忘記獵鷹，牠跟我在一起。」詹姆斯拿著裝貓咪外出袋和行李跟著一起走。

一家四口他們來洛杉磯是搭私人飛機，史塔克集團無償提供，自然會帶著他們家的寵物一起去旅行，回去的時候再搭私人飛機回家就可以，每次史蒂夫去外地都會搭史塔克家的私人飛機。

不僅僅是因為兩家交好的關係，史塔克集團下面有公司有羅傑斯家族的股票，史蒂夫當然可以搭私人飛機趴趴走，和史蒂夫在一起那麼久的時間詹姆斯早已經不是那樣的訝異。

因此當他們要搭飛機出門的時候詹姆斯還問史蒂夫要不要買票，史蒂夫直接說不用買票，要搭史塔克集團的私人飛機出門，不需要這樣跟人擠以外還可以帶寵物去玩，當然出國的時候還是要辦理簽證就是。

「東尼又借爸爸飛機了。」到達旅館後約瑟夫說出這句話

「嘛！東尼說這架飛機給我們家，讓我以後簽書會方便點。」史蒂夫想起東尼之前告訴他的話。

「東尼的飛機很多，這架讓給爸爸也沒關係。」在瑪莎的認知中東尼就是個有錢人。

「這樣暑假可以安排出國玩，我相信東尼不會介意。」詹姆斯知道史塔克集團在很多地方都有經營事業。

「是這樣沒錯，這次的旅館也是史塔克集團的事業之一。」對於好友是很成功的商人讓史蒂夫不知道要怎麼說。

約瑟夫到達旅館把東西收好之後打電話給自己的教父東尼道謝，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫也沒阻止，瑪莎則是開心的和羅根通電話，如果不是因為捨不得把寵物送到寵物旅館或是放在家裡的關係，史蒂夫也不會用私人飛機旅行。

畢竟史蒂夫就是習慣不了這樣有錢人的生活，自從他出名之後東尼就送了一台飛機加上機組人員給他，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，慶幸飛機的保養費和機組人員的薪水是史塔克集團負擔，不然他真的不知道要說什麼才好。

詹姆斯卻很樂意搭私人飛機出門，對他來說愛人有的東西不用白不用，不需要去糾結那麼多，況且孩子們的金錢觀也沒有太多的改變，好好的教育他們就好，偶爾奢侈一次也沒關係。

「別想那麼多了，我們家只是比別人好一點而已。」詹姆斯拍拍史蒂夫的臉頰要他清醒一下。

「我知道，只是……」史蒂夫欲言又止的樣子讓詹姆斯想笑。

「偶爾奢侈一下嘛！我們又不常出門，誰叫你我都很忙。」詹姆斯捏捏史蒂夫的臉頰。

「也是。」對此史蒂夫只能苦笑。

一家四口把東西給整理好之後就準備出去走走，看看外面有什麼餐廳之類的，美國這麼大很多地方的時差都不一樣，對於他們幾個當然需要適應一下，不過有精神可以好好玩自然不需要擔心那麼多。

去逛百貨公司的時候突然遇到小地震，約瑟夫和瑪莎馬上抱史蒂夫和詹姆斯，出門前他們先把寵物寄放在平價的寵物旅館那邊，畢竟百貨公司不能帶寵物進入，所以才會把寵物先寄放在那裏。

遇到地震的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯把孩子們抱在懷裡，等地震過去之後他們才繼續逛百貨公司，慶幸遇到的是小地震不是大地震，聽說加州很容易有大地震，加上以前出任務的時候也是遇過。

「爸爸，有地震。」約瑟夫抱著史蒂夫不放。

「沒事的，是小地震。」史蒂夫摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

「巴奇有遇過很大的地震嗎？」瑪莎抬起頭來問詹姆斯。

「有，以前出任務的時候遇過。」詹姆斯捏捏瑪莎的臉頰。

地震過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯牽著約瑟夫和瑪莎的手去逛，看看想要買什麼東西，小小的地震要讓他們緊緊相擁，畢竟孩子們沒有什麼機會可以體會到地震的情形，這次的經驗是很難忘的經驗。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有太大的感覺後就去美食街吃飯，兩個孩子開心的點餐，史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑的看著這樣的情形，看樣子剛剛兩個孩子沒有受到任何的驚嚇。

把中餐吃完之後他們繼續逛百貨公司，買了自己想要的東西之後才離開，第一天抵達洛杉磯他們不想要走很久，因此逛完百貨公司後就回旅館休息，這之間也把兩隻寵物狗和一隻貓領回。

「買到喜歡的衣服很高興？小公主。」詹姆斯看見瑪莎拿著新衣服在鏡子前比畫的樣子笑著說。

「很開心，巴奇挑的衣服真的很漂亮。」瑪莎很開心可以買新衣服，而且還是詹姆斯親自挑選的衣服。

史蒂夫和約瑟夫看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，他們父子兩人繼續商量其他的事情，詹姆斯和瑪莎開心就好，這次是出來好好度假，自然要開心才可以，度假就是要開心。


	18. 17、親手剪髮。

趁著孩子們睡覺的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯在旅館中的客廳裡看電視，這裡美其名是旅館，不如說這裡說是別墅，東尼只差沒有在比佛利山莊買了一間別墅給他們渡假用，對於這點史蒂夫也不好多說什麼。

詹姆斯躺在史蒂夫的大腿上看電視，史蒂夫用手指梳理著詹姆斯的頭髮，他發現到愛人的頭髮變長許多，看樣子要勸勸對方去理髮店剪頭髮，但是自己也想要幫他整理頭髮。

史蒂夫真的很喜歡詹姆斯的頭髮，應該說詹姆斯的一切他都很喜歡，他是自己命中注定的人，所以不管幫他做什麼事情他都很樂意，他想要問問自己最愛的人要不要親手幫他剪頭髮。

「巴克，頭髮長了，要不要我幫你剪頭髮？」史蒂夫慢慢的梳理詹姆斯的頭髮。

「嗯？你連剪頭髮都會？史蒂薇你也太厲害了！」詹姆斯跳起來的看著史蒂夫。

「我以前會幫娜特整理頭髮，瑪莎的頭髮也是我剪的。」史蒂夫很認真的看著詹姆斯。

「我都不太敢剪頭髮，你知道的，軍人的習慣。」詹姆斯很怕把後頸暴露在陌生人的面前。

「那我幫你剪吧！」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我會期待你的手藝。」詹姆斯很開心的主動親吻史蒂夫。

第二天早上史蒂夫真的讓詹姆斯坐在院子裡的椅子上，自己拿起剪頭髮的工具幫他整理頭髮，約瑟夫和瑪莎看著史蒂夫很專心的幫詹姆斯剪頭髮的樣子很驚訝，以往有時間史蒂夫都會幫瑪莎剪頭髮。

現在多了詹姆斯，史蒂夫當然也會幫他整理，偶爾娜塔莎也會請史蒂夫幫她處理頭髮，造成史蒂夫可以說是十八般武藝樣樣會，養了孩子之後史蒂夫培養很多的技巧。

「爸爸真的很厲害，十八般武藝樣樣都會。」瑪莎看見院子裡的情形說。

「真的。」約瑟夫點點頭表示瑪莎說的很正確。

「好了。」史蒂夫修剪好之後親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「喔！太棒了！史蒂薇你真厲害！」看見鏡子裡的自己詹姆斯很訝異。

「親手幫愛人剪頭髮是很幸福的事情。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「我很樂意被你服務。」詹姆斯很開心的擁抱自己最愛的人。

打掃乾淨之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯抱起兩個孩子，坐在沙發上的一家四口玩了起來，看見約瑟夫和瑪莎的頭髮考慮要不要順便剪，因為兩個孩子有一段時間沒有剪頭髮，是否變長都不太清楚。

史蒂夫很認真的檢查約瑟夫和瑪莎的頭髮，然後就把兩個孩子帶到院子裡面去剪頭髮，約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有排斥這樣的動作，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，只是看著愛人幫忙孩子剪頭髮。

這是多麼幸福的畫面，詹姆斯抱著瑪莎看著史蒂夫幫約瑟夫剪頭髮，等到約瑟夫把頭髮修剪好後換瑪莎，約瑟夫撲到詹姆斯的懷裡，瑪莎去史蒂夫那邊剪頭髮，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑。

「我們家喬治變成小帥哥。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

「爸爸真的很厲害。」約瑟夫對於自家父親覺得很厲害。

「是啊！史蒂夫真的很厲害。」詹姆斯把約瑟夫抱在自己的懷裡。

「巴奇也很厲害，跟爸爸一樣。」約瑟夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

詹姆斯在約瑟夫的眼裡看見崇拜的眼神，他笑笑的沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫處理好瑪莎之後才進入屋子裡，吃過簡單的午餐之後就去外面逛逛，帶著家裡的寵物一起去散步。

整理好頭髮後大家神清氣爽的出門，史蒂夫的頭髮會去理髮店處理，當然理髮店的老闆是認識的人，就像詹姆斯說的他們軍人很怕把後頸暴露在別人的面前，畢竟經歷過戰爭後會有些後遺症。

出門前史蒂夫幫瑪莎綁頭髮，讓女兒美美的出門是他的任務之一，畢竟身為女孩子的瑪莎總是很喜歡打扮漂亮的出門，史蒂夫和約瑟夫總是很有耐心的等待她打扮好在一起出門，詹姆斯當然也是這樣。

「小公主真漂亮，今天的打扮美美的才出門。」詹姆斯牽著瑪莎的手一起出門。

「娜特說女孩子一定要打扮很漂亮才可以出門。」瑪莎很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「我們家瑪莎本來就很漂亮。」詹姆斯知道瑪莎是個很可愛的小女孩。

「嘿嘿！爸爸，巴奇誇獎我了。」瑪莎開心的告訴史蒂夫。

史蒂夫聽見瑪莎說的話微笑沒有多說什麼，女兒有多漂亮史蒂夫和詹姆斯很清楚，娜塔莎很樂意教導她怎麼打扮自己，所以每天都會看她自己打扮自己，然後開心的出門。

今天史蒂夫只是把瑪莎的頭髮稍微修剪一下，喜歡長頭髮的瑪莎不太喜歡剪短，所以史蒂夫才會幫她修剪一下而已，整個打理好之後看見她開心的樣子自然也會很開心。

儘管只是在洛杉磯的市區逛逛他們還是很開心，這裡總是有很多地方可以去，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然很樂意帶約瑟夫和瑪莎去走走，偶爾想要買買自己需要的東西後，又去其他地方走走。

「你買了許多畫具，想要畫油畫？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫手上的畫具感到很疑惑。

「是有點想要畫，最近不知道怎麼突然很想畫油畫。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「我很樂意你動手的那天留下來陪你。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯會陪伴他畫圖，對於一位美術科系畢業的人來說，史蒂夫學的東西真的很多，就像詹姆斯會為了自己的咖啡館而去學習一樣，這可是讓他很期待史蒂夫會畫什麼東西，等那天陪在他身邊就會知曉。

對史蒂夫來說今天可以幫自己最愛的人剪頭髮是一件多麼幸福的事情，而且看見他開心的樣子自己也會很高興，只要可以幫心愛的人做事，不管做什麼史蒂夫都會很開心。


	19. 18、我回來了。

度假過後他們開心的回到紐約，這幾天史蒂夫想要在家裡畫稿，所以孩子們由詹姆斯帶去上課，對此其他人沒有太大的意見，自從養了寵物之後，美國隊長和冬日戰士以及獵鷹很受到咖啡店的客人歡迎。

所以詹姆斯不得不帶牠們去咖啡店，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以帶著牠們去咖啡店，既然史蒂夫想要在家裡休息，詹姆斯當然沒有太大的意見，約瑟夫和瑪莎才不管是誰帶他們去學校。

史蒂夫安靜的待在家裡畫圖，難得他需要安靜的在家裡畫圖，所以才會告訴詹姆斯說他想要待在家裡畫圖，愛人當然會答應自己，把所有的稿子都寫入電腦裡面之後，他就把檔案寄給山姆。

「中午了，史蒂夫不知道吃了沒？」詹姆斯看了一下時間後緩緩的說出這句話。

「巴奇，羅傑斯先生今天沒有過來咖啡店？」聽見詹姆斯說的話汪達好奇的問。

「是啊！他說要在家裡畫圖，所以就沒有跟過來。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴汪達。

「要是擔心的話打電話給他吧！我相信羅傑斯先生接到巴奇的電話會很開心。」汪達給予詹姆斯一個建議。

「嗯，我會的。」詹姆斯乖乖點頭。

拿起電話打給史蒂夫後詹姆斯才會安心許多，聽見對方的聲音詹姆斯才會安心一些，畢竟他會擔心史蒂夫太過專心而忘記吃飯，他可是深知史蒂夫一旦專心起來就會忘記吃飯。

史蒂夫接到詹姆斯的電話很開心，自己在廚房裡面煮點東西吃，聽見愛人這樣關心自己讓他感到很安心，兩人稍微聊了一下之後才會掛電話，依依不捨的掛上電話，兩人不捨的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼。

「嘿！史蒂薇，你可不能忘記吃飯。」詹姆斯打電話給史蒂夫。

「我不會忘記，我現在正在煮東西吃。」史蒂夫知道詹姆斯很關心自己。

「我擔心你忘記吃飯，不吃飯對身體不好。」詹姆斯很清楚史蒂夫的個性。

「好，我會記得，會乖乖的好好吃飯。」史蒂夫很愛、很愛詹姆斯。

掛上電話之後史蒂夫隨意煮了點東西吃，儘管只是普通的泡麵在史蒂夫的手上也可以弄的很好吃，他坐下來一邊看電視一邊吃東西，打算吃完之後去買一點東西，或是等詹姆斯回來一起去。

不過覺得待在家裡也很無聊，史蒂夫乾脆吃過中餐之後去買東西，順便補補家裡的日常生活用品之類的東西，要是有時間肯定可以好好的和他們一起去逛街，相信詹姆斯和孩子們會很開心。

約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡和自己以及詹姆斯一起去買東西，每次去買東西的時候約瑟夫和瑪莎總是很興奮，想到這個畫面史蒂夫微笑，隨意的買了幾樣東西之後就回家去。

「我回來了。」詹姆斯打開家裡的門說出這句話。

「爸爸！我們回來了！」瑪莎大聲的告訴史蒂夫。

「我們回來了，爸爸。」約瑟夫看見史蒂夫正在廚房的樣子說。

「歡迎回來，我煮了好吃的晚餐，一起吃。」史蒂夫微笑的看著她們三個人。

詹姆斯走到史蒂夫的身邊擁抱他，然後和孩子們一起去洗手，等著史蒂夫親自把晚餐給端出來給大家吃，把晚餐端出來後史蒂夫去餵貓和餵狗，美國隊長、冬日戰士和獵鷹看到飼料很開心。

看見豐富的晚餐約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，好吃的餐點在桌上他們當然會想要吃，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，一起坐下來吃飯，好吃的火鍋自然會讓他們想要吃。

史蒂夫認為今天的天氣很適合吃火鍋，這種東方的料理做法很簡單，趁著空檔時間他買了很多的材料，回家準備好之後把材料放好，等到他們幾個回家後就可以好好的吃。

「今天的火鍋肯定會很好吃。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「呵呵，你們喜歡就好。」史蒂夫微笑的看著他們。

約瑟夫和瑪莎拿著自己的碗筷目測自己想要吃的東西，火鍋這種料理史蒂夫早已經煮過很多次給他們吃，詹姆斯是第一次吃到這樣的料理，只是用筷子的時候會有點卡卡的。

史蒂夫很有耐心的教導愛人怎麼用筷子，詹姆斯慢慢的學習之後才開始習慣，把所有的餐點吃完之後他已經習慣怎樣用筷子，約瑟夫和瑪莎笑笑的看著他們兩人，偶爾會笑話詹姆斯。

吃完晚餐之後史蒂夫開始收了起來，約瑟夫和瑪莎一起幫忙，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也一起動手幫忙，把所有的東西給收拾好之後他們一家四口窩在客廳看電視，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心趴在史蒂夫和詹姆斯的腿上。

「爸爸，你今天怎麼會想要煮火鍋？」瑪莎抬頭問自己的父親。

「今天的天氣很冷，很適合吃火鍋。」史蒂夫親親瑪莎的臉頰。

「巴奇不太會用筷子？」約瑟夫觀察到詹姆斯很不適應筷子這種工具。

「因為很少會吃日式或是中式料理，所以不太會用筷子。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

「慢慢學就好，我一開始也不是很會用。」史蒂夫笑笑的說著。

「你多煮幾次我就學的會。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

聽見詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫微笑，吃過晚餐之後可以好好的聊天，這是一件很幸福的事情，約瑟夫和瑪莎要求史蒂夫，希望下次可以煮火鍋吃，史蒂夫當然會答應他們。

詹姆斯沒想到史蒂夫會煮的東西真的很多，會做的料理真的比自己還要多，自己肯定需要好好的和他學習才可以，這點他相信史蒂夫肯定會好好的教導自己，甚至可以推出給大家吃。

果然家裡有人等自己真的很幸福，只要聽見有人說“歡迎回來”這句話是多麼的幸福，今天體會到這樣的幸福感詹姆斯感到很幸福，史蒂夫很樂意扮演這樣的角色，不過他更樂意和他一起出門、回家。


	20. 19、偶爾蹦出的粗口。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯幾乎不在孩子們的面前說粗口，大概只有在床上運動的時候才會抱出粗口，不過大多數都是詹姆斯在說，而且史蒂夫很喜歡聽詹姆斯說粗口，那時候自己會更賣力。

今天晚上哄完孩子之後他們兩人總算有點時間，確定孩子們睡著之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯決定來滾床單，度假那幾天由於孩子們在身邊的關係，他們根本無法發生親密關係，雖然有擦槍走火幾次就是。

儘管史塔克告訴他們房間的隔音很不錯，可是史蒂夫和詹姆斯還是不敢太過放肆，以免他們家的兩個孩子突然衝到房間裡面來，要是讓他們目睹這個畫面的話，肯定會被其他人笑話很久。

「史蒂夫，操我！」詹姆斯把手伸入史蒂夫的睡褲襠中撫摸他的生殖器。

「喔！巴克，你真性感。」史蒂夫低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「史蒂薇，你真棒！」被撫摸著敏感點的詹姆斯已經開始慢慢陷入情慾中。

「巴克，你真緊。」進入詹姆斯的體內史蒂夫是那樣的滿意。

當史蒂夫進入詹姆斯的體內後對方直接罵粗口，聽見愛人罵粗口的樣子史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是繼續自己的動作，在性愛上面他的愛人總是會爆出粗口，自己也會因為某些關係而說出髒話。

詹姆斯當然知道史蒂夫是個很潔身自愛的人，自然會很少說髒話，甚至對於女性也很少會接觸，每次看見有人要搭訕他的時候，史蒂夫總是會笑笑的回應說自己已經有愛人了。

眼前的人總是專注在自己的身邊，從沒有任何蛛絲馬跡向外發展，就算自己很受歡迎也不會這樣做，會很堅決的來拒絕那些搭訕自己的女性，這就是為什麼詹姆斯會這樣迷戀史蒂夫的原因。

「操！太快了！」感受到史蒂夫的動作詹姆斯大叫出來。

「巴克、巴克……」史蒂夫故意撞擊詹姆斯的敏感點。

這樣的動作讓詹姆斯只能呻吟，甚至脫口而出更多的髒話，對他來說史蒂夫的技巧真的很好，好到讓自己每次性愛的時候都會達到高潮，甚至有時候會不小心昏過去。

不過也是家裡有孩子的關係他們很少會說髒話，偶爾真的生氣到不行才會說出那些不雅的字眼，能夠惹史蒂夫和詹姆斯生氣的人真的很少，除非是真的生氣到不行，否則他們都不太會說那些話。

性愛過後史蒂夫深情款款的看著詹姆斯，看見自己最喜歡的人用這樣深情款款的眼神看著自己，詹姆斯主動親吻自己最愛的人，史蒂夫很樂意回應愛人的吻，只是要小心不要再次乾柴烈火、翻雲覆雨一次。

「親愛的巴克，你真性感也真美好。」史蒂夫很高興可以和詹姆斯在一起。

「喔！史蒂薇，你才是我看過最性感的人。」詹姆斯偷摸史蒂夫的腰部。

「你還想要再來一次嗎？我有點不盡興。」得到詹姆斯的暗示史蒂夫微笑的問。

「你說呢？我親愛的史蒂薇。」詹姆斯的問話讓史蒂夫知道要繼續下去。

在床上他們兩人從不會少任何的情話，同時他們兩人想要榨乾對方，史蒂夫和詹姆斯總是會覺得不夠盡興，誰叫他們兩人真的很喜歡對方的一切，能夠抓準時間好好發生關係他們可是會做。

儘管第二天早上起床會不太舒服，他們兩人還是很喜歡做這件事，詹姆斯很喜歡史蒂夫貫穿自己的身體，這樣會讓自己感覺到壓在自己身上的人是很愛自己，他願意和他在一起。

每天醒來他們都會親吻對方，史蒂夫很樂意給詹姆斯一個早安吻，對於兩個孩子也不會有例外，可愛的寵物們也會聚集過來碰碰史蒂夫讓他拿食物給牠們吃，詹姆斯知道自己最愛的人真的很受歡迎。

「早安，巴克。」看見詹姆斯醒來史蒂夫親親愛人的臉頰。

「早安，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯很開心可以在睜開眼睛第一眼的時候看到史蒂夫。

「早餐想要吃什麼。」史蒂夫微笑的問著自己最愛的人。

「都好，你做的我都喜歡吃。」詹姆斯主動親吻自己最愛的人。

聽見愛人說的話史蒂夫微笑的離開房間，然後進入廚房開始煮早餐，約瑟夫和瑪莎起床準備梳洗，看見父親在廚房裡弄早餐的樣子很開心，開心的和他討早安吻，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫微笑，然後給兩個孩子早安吻。

香噴噴的早餐放在桌上，詹姆斯、約瑟夫、瑪莎梳洗過後坐下來準備吃早餐，好吃的早餐擺在眼前等著史蒂夫坐下來，史蒂夫坐下來後跟著他們一起用餐，然後才準備要去上班、上學。

去出版社的史蒂夫這才知道又要去其他地方舉辦簽書會，聽見這個消息史蒂夫真不知道要說什麼，因為那天約瑟夫和瑪莎還要上課，可能又要請奇他人幫忙照顧他們兩人，只是不知道詹姆斯是要和自己一起去還是陪在家裡照顧孩子們。

「我又有簽書會要去，可是剛好是平常日。」史蒂夫很無奈的告訴詹姆斯這個消息。

「你要去的地方我很想去，要不請洛基或是娜塔莎他們照顧一下喬治和瑪莎？」看見史蒂夫要去的地方詹姆斯很心動。

「我和媽媽他們說說看。」自己的愛人想去史蒂夫當然很樂意和他一起去。

「就當去度蜜月。」詹姆斯很開心史蒂夫會答應自己。

「去度蜜月也是不錯。」史蒂夫微笑沒多說什麼。

看見詹姆斯開心的樣子史蒂夫馬上打電話給自己的父母親，問問他們那幾天是否可以幫忙自己照顧兩個孩子，相信約瑟夫和瑪莎會答應讓他們兩人去度蜜月，只是需要買一點禮物給他們就是。

當史蒂夫打電話給莎拉後，莎拉很樂意幫忙照顧兩個孫子，約瑟夫和瑪莎知道史蒂夫和詹姆斯要一起出門沒有太大的意見，只是要求兩位父親記得買禮物給他們，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫很開心。

這幾天詹姆斯很樂意和約瑟夫、瑪莎一起玩，多陪陪他們兩個人，畢竟這次無法帶他們兩人一起去，這點讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得很可惜，不過在某些方面詹姆斯還是很慶幸可以和史蒂夫一起單獨出門。


	21. 20、只有一間單人房。

出發的前一天山姆告知史蒂夫說因為史考特‧朗恩訂房出錯，讓他們只能住一間單人房，聽見這樣的消息史蒂夫和詹姆斯感到很無奈，有問過旅館說可以加床，對此朗恩感到很抱歉。

知道這點之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯也沒多說什麼，反正到時候看看再來決定，出版社在全美國以及很多地方都有分公司，所以史蒂夫過去之後會有人處理好，山姆和朗恩最近很忙沒有辦法跟著過去。

因此有幾個在打理史蒂夫一切的助理反而先行過去處理一些事情，來到旅館之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯打開房間的門，看見裡面的床目測勉強可以讓他們兩人一起睡，儘管是單人房但是床還是可以塞兩個人。

「要慶幸這裡的單人房可以睡兩個人嗎？」詹姆斯打開門把東西放好之後說出這句話。

「這樣也不錯，至少不需要一個人打地鋪。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「先去洗個澡，然後打電話跟瑪莎、喬治說話。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「好，一起洗，難得可以單獨一起度假。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰後把他拉到浴室當中。

洗澡過後他們兩人用手機打電話回家，約瑟夫和瑪莎接到電話當然很開心，雖然這裡有時差的問題，可是卻還是不減他們聊天的興致，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以和兩位父親聊天。

掛上電話後他們兩人躺在床上，史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱在懷裡，在他的耳邊說一些情話，讓詹姆斯聽到不知道要說什麼才好，臉紅的把自己埋入史蒂夫的胸懷裡，然後兩人笑笑的繼續說話。

「巴克，你真性感，讓我愛不釋手。」史蒂夫摸著詹姆斯的屁股。

「喔！史蒂薇，你真的是……」詹姆斯臉紅不知道要說什麼才好。

「你讓我好想要繼續下去。」史蒂夫喜歡看詹姆斯臉紅的樣子。

「這可不行，明天你還要處理簽書會的事情。」詹姆斯主動親吻自己最愛的人。

聽見愛人這樣說史蒂夫只好放棄，乖乖的和他一起聊天，本來想要做的事情什麼都不能做，他相信詹姆斯想要陪他一起去簽書會的現場，所以現在不可以折騰自己最愛的人。

看見史蒂夫失望的樣子詹姆斯微笑，雖然他也很想要和史蒂夫做那件事情，可是偏偏對方明天還有事情要處理，自己要是沒有和他一起的話肯定會覺得很不舒服，所以不管怎樣他只能阻止自己最愛的人。

好在他們兩人總是有許多話題可以聊，史蒂夫可以告訴詹姆斯自己又出了什麼新書，那些書本為什麼會這樣受歡迎，聽見愛人說的話詹姆斯很開心，他很喜歡聽史蒂夫說話的聲音。

「聽說這次的新書很受歡迎，明天肯定有很多人會來。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「你本來就是一個很受歡迎的作家，這點我很清楚。」詹姆斯對於史蒂夫是那樣有信心。

「所以明天打算在簽書會的現場等我？」史蒂夫大概知道詹姆斯的意思。

「當然啦！我想要和我親愛的老公有多受歡迎。」詹姆斯是真的很想要看史蒂夫有多受歡迎。

「到時候可不要吃醋，不然我可真的沒辦法。」史蒂夫捏捏詹姆斯的鼻子。

「我才不會吃醋呢！我只會告訴他們你已經名花有主。」詹姆斯只會默默的宣示自己的主權。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話微笑，他一點也不會懷疑愛人說的話，而且他一點也不介意詹姆斯對那些人宣示主權，這樣的話他自己會感到很安心，畢竟史蒂夫也會告訴其他人詹姆斯是自己的愛人。

儘管他們住在一間單人房裡面，可是這對他們來說沒有什麼太大的感覺，他們還是可以好好的培養感情，而且這樣擠在一張單人床的情形可以讓他們兩人回味很久，這樣充滿意外的回憶讓他們很喜歡。

而且可以躺在床上看電視是很享受的一件事情，晚餐有客房服務，他們在房間裡面用餐，享受一下單獨兩人的燭光晚餐，說說笑笑的看著對方，像似永遠看不膩的樣子。

「沒想到旅館的晚餐也那麼好吃。」詹姆斯一邊吃著晚餐一邊說。

「這家旅館的食物本來就很不錯，我很喜歡這家旅館的菜色。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「只可惜史考特不小心訂錯房間，時間又太晚不能更改。」詹姆斯覺得這次出門大概是房間問題是個小小遺憾。

「的確是這樣，不過我們還是睡在一起。」史蒂夫笑笑的和詹姆斯上演餵食秀。

如果不去在意那麼多他們覺得這次的旅行真的很不錯，能夠吃著這樣好吃的食物，趁著孩子們不在的時候上演餵食秀，平常要是給人看見肯定是覺得眼睛很痛，所以他們多少會節制一點。

儘管約瑟夫和瑪莎一點也不介意兩位父親在自己的面前放閃光，可是汪達和娜塔莎總是會調侃史蒂夫和詹姆斯，常常會讓他們兩個不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟他們兩人感情真的很好。

感情太過好的關係常常會不小心放閃，汪達會抱怨自己的眼睛很痛，史考特卻很少多說什麼，娜塔莎要是去找史蒂夫和詹姆斯的時候，就會看見他們兩人放閃，讓他都想要拉著克林特一起放閃。

「我們感情太好，讓汪達抱怨過好幾次。」詹姆斯很無奈的說出這句話。

「那是因為他們覺得我們太閃。」史蒂夫當然知道他們在抱怨什麼。

「還好喬治和瑪莎沒有太過計較。」詹姆斯很愛家裡的兩個孩子。

「呵呵！他們說偶爾眼睛會很痛。」史蒂夫想起女兒的抱怨。

聽見史蒂夫說的話詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們閉上眼睛睡覺，等第二天醒來有很多的事情要做，知道這樣的情形他們自然要乖乖的睡覺養足精神，畢竟明天有太多的事情要做。


	22. 21、在原地等待。

美國隊長的簽書會詹姆斯在附近的咖啡廳的露天座位等待史蒂夫，那裡剛好可以看到史蒂夫在幫人家簽名，看見愛人認真的樣子詹姆斯露出好看的笑容，而且史蒂夫抬頭也可以看到自己，這樣安心的距離讓他們感到很喜歡。

這家咖啡店的東西不錯吃，詹姆斯笑笑的吃著自己最愛的點心，然後偶爾看看史蒂夫正在幫人家簽名的樣子，有時候他也會發現到史蒂夫會往自己這邊看，當兩人視線交接的時候會相視而笑。

知道詹姆斯在原地等待自己史蒂夫很開心，他知道愛人會在那邊等自己，簽書的速度當然會比較快，儘管他很受到女性歡迎，可是自己已經有寶貝愛人，所以對於這些美女在暗送秋波的目光裝作沒看見。

『史蒂夫果然很受到女性的歡迎。』詹姆斯看見又有女性暗送秋波的樣子微笑。

「您好，這裡有人坐嗎？」一位女性想要搭訕詹姆斯。

「不好意思，我想要單獨一個人坐。」詹姆斯委婉的拒絕眼前的女性。

聽見詹姆斯說的話想要搭訕的人只好摸摸鼻子離開，如果有人坐在自己的眼前他就不能看史蒂夫，他相信史蒂夫肯定有看見自己被搭訕的樣子，儘管詹姆斯對於自己的外表不認為是個帥哥，可是還是有很多女性想要搭訕他。

在詹姆斯的眼中史蒂夫的外表才是屬於那種很帥氣的型，當初他進入咖啡店的時候自己才會移不開眼睛，只是史蒂夫總是認為自己也很好看，會很吸引女性，但是兩人站出去反而是史蒂夫老是被搭訕。

看見自家愛人被搭訕的樣子史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，他相信詹姆斯肯定會解決，這樣小小的搭訕不難倒詹姆斯，這點史蒂夫很清楚，儘管他家愛人總是認為自己沒有他好看。

「您在看美國隊長嗎？」女店員在幫詹姆斯續杯的時候問。

「是。」詹姆斯微笑的回答女店員。

「您是他的粉絲？」女店員好奇的問詹姆斯。

「不，他是我的丈夫。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫皺眉的樣子微笑。

「您真是幸福！」女店員笑笑的說著後離開。

確定史蒂夫已經結束簽書會後，詹姆斯走過去和他碰面，兩人親密的樣子被奇他人看見，剛剛那位幫詹姆斯續杯的女店員也看到，詹姆斯看見那位女店員露出好看的笑容。

在原地等待那麼久才等到史蒂夫的簽書會結束，詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰，讓那些不走的女粉絲知道自己和史蒂夫的感情很好，看見那些女粉絲心碎的樣子詹姆斯可是非常高興，而且史蒂夫一點也不介意。

史蒂夫可是很喜歡詹姆斯宣示主權的動作，這樣會讓自己遠離一些不喜歡的人，畢竟有些女粉絲會太過激動，總是會讓他有些受不了，所以愛人這樣的動做會讓大家知道自己已經是有愛人的。

「親愛的，抱歉讓你等了一個上午。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我很喜歡看你簽書的樣子，認真的男人很帥氣。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「我看見你被人家搭訕，我家巴克也很受歡迎。」史蒂夫知道詹姆斯是多麼的帥氣。

「呵呵！少來！你比我還受歡迎，來簽書的女粉絲只差沒掏心掏肺給你看。」詹姆斯可是很清楚愛人的粉絲有多瘋狂。

聽見詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫想了想，覺得愛人說的話的確是很正確，不過他對那些女粉絲沒有太大的感覺，只是機械性的幫那些女粉絲簽書，目光幾乎都是在自己的寶貝愛人身上。

詹姆斯當然知道史蒂夫有偷偷的看自己，會趁著一些時間分心來看自己，看見自己開心的樣子總是會微笑，現在兩人有很多時間，可以去其他的地方逛逛，史蒂夫和詹姆斯開心的牽著對方的手去附近逛逛。

進入一家店的時候史蒂夫買了一杯咖啡，詹姆斯剛剛已經喝了很多咖啡，所以在門口等待史蒂夫買好咖啡，直到愛人走出來後他們兩人又繼續在附近逛逛，平常有在健身的兩人對於走這些路根本不會有任何的感覺。

「這家咖啡店的咖啡還不錯喝，可是我比較喜歡喝你泡的。」史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡後說出這句話。

「回去後再給你泡好喝的咖啡。」詹姆斯當然知道史蒂夫很喜歡喝自己泡的咖啡。

「我很期待你泡的咖啡。」史蒂夫把垃圾丟到垃圾桶去。

「呵呵！絕對包君滿意。」詹姆斯一定會讓史蒂夫滿意。

除了在路上走走他們也會進入幾間店當中買東西，史蒂夫和詹姆斯需要買些禮物去賄賂他們家的兩個寶貝孩子，怎麼說他們這次出門無法帶他們兩個出門，約瑟夫和瑪莎可是很不開心。

為了討好家裡的兩個孩子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很樂意的去挑選禮物，看看有什麼禮物適合他們家的兩個小寶貝，約瑟夫和瑪莎收到禮物肯定會很開心，加上家裡有個女孩子，更是要好好挑選。

漂亮的衣服詹姆斯總是會挑選後送給他們，什麼小配件就由史蒂夫送，不過用不到約瑟夫則是買給他一些公仔之類的，或是用文具之類的東西當禮物，慶幸現在家裡兩個孩子的禮物還算好挑，不然的話他們肯定要傷腦筋。

「這一套瑪莎肯定會很喜歡，你挑選的配件也很適合。」詹姆斯對於自己挑的禮物很滿意。

「這套衣服很適合喬治，我記得他想要新的機器人。」史蒂夫想起來兒子的願望清單。

「最近水行俠的電影很紅，瑪莎和喬治有說想要那裡面人物的公仔。」詹姆斯剛好看到幾個孩子們想要的公仔。

「買來送給他們也不錯，除了我們自己的漫畫，他們也很喜歡日本的動漫。」史蒂夫挑了幾個孩子們喜歡的公仔。

買了幾個孩子喜歡的東西當禮物後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯乖乖的回去旅館，約瑟夫和瑪莎不管是DC的漫畫或是漫威的漫畫都很喜歡，更不用說日本來的那些漫畫、動畫都是。


	23. 22、視頻通話中熟悉的笑容。

會有這樣的原因是因為史蒂夫的關係，身為繪者的史蒂夫總是會研究這些漫畫或是動畫，只是他不畫漫畫是畫繪本，說故事的方式會慢慢接觸一些東西來吸收，光是吸收那些知識讓史蒂夫可以好好的畫繪本。

這些事情詹姆斯在交往之後就知道，還保有赤子之心的他總是會和家裡的兩個孩子閱讀這些漫畫，所以很清楚瑪莎很喜歡女超人、神力女超人和黑寡婦、驚奇隊長這些女性角色。

而約瑟夫很喜歡蝙蝠俠、超人、鋼鐵人、美國隊長等男性角色，有時候電影上映的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯會帶他們兩人去看，常常開心到要兩個父親買公仔給他們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會讓他們寫願望清單，在特殊日子和節日的時候送給他們。

「爸爸，你們什麼時候回來？」視訊電話的時候瑪莎第一句就問出這句話。

「後天就會回家，怎麼了嗎？」史蒂夫微笑的問著自己的寶貝女兒。

「我們想你和巴奇了。」瑪莎嘟嘴看著史蒂夫。

「親愛的，我也想妳和喬治，而且我們有買禮物給你們。」史蒂夫笑笑的說。

「YA！好棒！」聽見有禮物瑪莎很開心。

「就想要禮物。」史蒂夫總是拿女兒沒有辦法。

詹姆斯開心的和約瑟夫聊天，視訊當中兩個孩子開心的笑容是多麼的熟悉，瑪莎喜歡和史蒂夫聊天，她會開心的分享自己這幾天的一切，約瑟夫則是會和詹姆斯說一些心裡話。

每次孩子們要說心裡話時，都會告訴詹姆斯，當然他們也會告訴史蒂夫自己的心事，只是比較常會和詹姆斯說，對此史蒂夫一點也不介意，所以當今天約瑟夫說要和詹姆斯聊天的時候，史蒂夫沒有說什麼。

瑪莎和史蒂夫報告很多事情，甚至會不小心的其他人的秘密給曝光，聽見女兒和自己分享的事情史蒂夫還真的不知道要說什麼，看樣子自家妹妹娜塔莎跟寶貝女兒說很多事情。

「喬治，怎麼了嗎？」詹姆斯很有耐心的問著。

「巴奇……」約瑟夫把自己的心事告訴詹姆斯。

「親愛的，你怎麼會和自己最好的朋友吵架呢？」詹姆斯知道約瑟夫有一個很好的朋友。

「我不是故意的，可是我認為他真的不對。」約瑟夫把所有的事由告訴詹姆斯。

「好朋友吵吵架是沒事，可是啊！吵過頭也是會分開的。」詹姆斯會好好的勸告約瑟夫。

「嗯，我會好好的和他道歉。」約瑟夫一定會好好的和自己的朋友道歉。

詹姆斯知道約瑟夫是好孩子，說到一定會做到，在某些方面個性和史蒂夫很像，對於對錯總是會很在意，看見這樣的情形他會好好的勸導約瑟夫，畢竟有些事情不是這樣做。

掛掉電話後史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱在自己的懷裡，看見孩子們的笑容他們兩人鬆了一口氣，看樣子他們家的寶貝兒子有心事，詹姆斯有好好的勸導他，不需要擔心那麼多，這點史蒂夫很清楚。

史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰，要他放心不要去想太多，約瑟夫一定會好好的把事情給解決好，不需要他們兩人去擔心，瑪莎常常會不小心和凱西吵架，之後兩人總是會和好如初。

「別去擔心那麼多，喬治會好好的把事情處理好。」史蒂夫安撫好自己的寶貝愛人。

「我相信他一定會處理好，瑪莎那個孩子也常常會和凱西吵架。」詹姆斯想起來瑪莎是個喜怒很分明的孩子。

「是啊！瑪莎和凱西兩個人的感情越吵越好，相信喬治也一定是這樣。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話微笑。

「這兩個孩子會讓我們傷腦筋一輩子，親愛的史蒂薇。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴史蒂夫。

史蒂夫早在收養約瑟夫和瑪莎的時候就有這種心理準備，他相信詹姆斯和自己一樣也有這樣的心理準備，不然的話他肯定不會願意和自己在一起，畢竟當初自己就是帶了兩個孩子的單親父親。

不過史蒂夫是真的很開心詹姆斯很喜歡約瑟夫和瑪莎，這兩個孩子在自己的朋友圈當中是很受到歡迎，大家都很疼愛這兩個孩子，當然也是多虧這兩個孩子，自己才會認識詹姆斯，自己這一生的伴侶。

不過很慶幸約瑟夫和瑪莎不是很讓人傷腦筋的小孩，只是偶爾會讓他們兩人傷腦筋，相信回去之後他們兩個孩子會恢復，而且收到禮物肯定會很開心，自然不需要擔心那麼多。

「我們回來了。」詹姆斯打開家裡的門大聲說。

「歡迎回來。」娜塔莎看見詹姆斯後擁抱他。

「娜特，謝謝，這次又麻煩妳和克林特照顧他們。」史蒂夫抱抱自己的妹妹後給她禮物。

「喔！親愛的老哥，不麻煩，你家的那兩個孩子我很喜歡。」娜塔莎親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「爸爸、巴奇，我們的禮物。」瑪莎聽見兩位父親的聲音馬上衝出來。

「嘿！小公主，就只愛要禮物。」詹姆斯把瑪莎抱起來親吻她的臉頰。

克林特和約瑟夫一起出來，他們兩人剛剛有說有笑，看樣子約瑟夫的事情已經解決，相信克林特有幫忙他，對約瑟夫和瑪莎來說克林特是很好的人生導師，總是會幫他們解決事情。

相信克林特一定有幫約瑟夫好好的解決事情，這點史蒂夫和詹姆斯很清楚，同時也很感謝克林特這樣幫忙他們，準備好的禮物自然會拿給他，收到屬於自己的禮物克林特當然很高興。

每次要出門的時候史蒂夫不得不把約瑟夫和瑪莎交給克林特和娜塔莎照顧，如果他們兩人忙不過來的話，莎拉和老羅傑斯會幫忙照顧，大家心甘情願照顧這兩個孩子。


	24. 23、Yes，I do.

收下禮物之後克林特和娜塔莎先行離開，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的拆著自己的禮物，看見是自己喜歡的禮物非常的開心，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，兩個孩子是笑的那樣開心他們也會很開心。

史蒂夫偷偷的把詹姆斯拉到旁邊來，然後送給自己最愛的人一個東西，看見自己手上的禮物詹姆斯感到很好奇，沒想到史蒂夫竟然會送給自己一個小禮物，不知道這個小禮物是什麼東西。

看見史蒂夫的眼神詹姆斯打開來看，看見裡面的東西感到很訝異，沒想到史蒂夫竟然又送了戒指給自己，他們已經有結婚戒指，可是這個戒指比較像是項鍊，似乎是一個承諾。

「巴克、親愛的，你願意和我在一起嗎？」史蒂夫故意又問這句話。

「Yes，I do.」詹姆斯很樂意讓史蒂夫幫他把項鍊掛在脖子上。

「這個戒指有紀念意義。」史蒂夫微笑的親吻自己最愛的人。

「史蒂薇，你對我太好了，我拿什麼東西送你。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼。

「你簽了賣身契給我，這是我收到最好的禮物。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯。

「呵呵！是啊！我把自己賣了給你。」詹姆斯是笑的那樣開心。

約瑟夫和瑪莎肚子餓了後開始大叫，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，然後打了外賣的電話準備吃晚餐，然後跑過去把兩個孩子抱在懷裡，約瑟夫和瑪莎尖叫起來，是這樣的開心。

在外面送來之前約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的把禮物給收好，然後撲到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的懷裡撒嬌，有很多的事情想要和他們分享，好幾天沒有見到兩位父親，約瑟夫和瑪莎可是很想要和他們一起玩。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯很樂意和他們一起玩，外賣送來之後吃起今天的晚安餐，好吃的披薩讓人食指大動，怕兩個孩子吃不飽史蒂夫還有點炸雞，詹姆斯則是打電話給汪達和史考特問咖啡店的事情，出門這幾天他可是把店裡的事情交給他們兩人。

「汪達和史考特怎麼說？」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯掛上電話的樣子問。

「說這幾天跟平常一樣，要我不用擔心。」詹姆斯坐下來和大家一起用餐。

「我們有去店裡等娜特，汪達說客人沒看見巴奇和爸爸有點失望。」瑪莎把自己這幾天所見所聞告訴史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「有很多客人沒看到爸爸很失望。」約瑟夫知道有很多女性很喜歡史蒂夫。

「看樣子明天去店裡會被熟客問很多話。」詹姆斯聽見孩子們說的話苦笑。

「嘛！這也沒辦法。」史蒂夫笑笑的說著，然後傳了一些訊息給山姆。

確定之後幾天可以休息後，史蒂夫很樂意休假期間待在詹姆斯的店裡，在咖啡店當中可以好好休息，甚至可以想之後要畫什麼稿子，最近孩子們的天馬行空讓史蒂夫有很多點子。

甚至可以陪陪孩子們，只要有時間可以多多陪自己的寶貝孩子們，史蒂夫可是非常的樂意，對他來說孩子們的成長是很重要的事情，所以他會多花時間來陪陪孩子們，畢竟能夠陪在孩子們的時間不算多。

看見詹姆斯脖子上的項鍊史蒂夫微笑，當初和娜塔莎去逛街時，看見那條項鍊就感到很喜歡，想都沒想就買了下來，後來遇到詹姆斯就覺得這條項鍊應該要給他，趁此機會史蒂夫就把項鍊送給他。

「這條項鍊買了很久？」吃過晚餐後詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上看電視。

「之前和娜特去逛街的時候看見後就順手買下來。」史蒂夫和詹姆斯十指緊扣不放手。

「沒想到會這樣適合我。」詹姆斯很開心可以收到史蒂夫的禮物。

「親愛的巴克，你在我的眼中是很性感的人，不管什麼東西都很適合你。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

約瑟夫和瑪莎回去自己的房間寫功課，時間到了自然就會乖乖的睡覺，不去打擾史蒂夫和詹姆斯他們兩人的相處，因此要睡覺之前史蒂夫一定會去房間看看他們，詹姆斯會去哄另外一個。

這幾天沒有哄自己的寶貝孩子們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得有些不習慣，約瑟夫和瑪莎也感到很不習慣，好不容易盼到兩位父親回來，他們當然會希望兩位父親來哄哄自己。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑的去哄約瑟夫和瑪莎，能夠聽見父親們說的故事很開心，瑪莎差一點不想要睡覺，約瑟夫反而很開心可以聽史蒂夫說話，然後閉上眼睛乖乖睡覺。

「喬治，你的事情都處理好了？」史蒂夫擔心的問著約瑟夫。

「已經處理好了，克林特有教我怎樣處理。」約瑟夫乖乖的告訴史蒂夫。

「有處理好就好，晚安，兒子。」史蒂夫親吻約瑟夫的額頭。

「晚安，爸爸。」約瑟夫乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

詹姆斯和瑪莎聊的很開心，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯沒有多說什麼，他知道這位可愛的小女孩總是會很興奮，不過她還是抵不過睡魔的召喚，乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑。

幫瑪莎蓋好被子之後詹姆斯也離開她的房間，離開之前他有親吻她的臉頰，看見史蒂夫也從約瑟夫的房間走出來，他們兩人回到自己的房間準備洗澡睡覺，睡覺前他們兩人會好好的談話。

回到房間後史蒂夫先去洗澡，詹姆斯先把行李給整理好，然後等愛人洗好澡後自己再去洗澡，當史蒂夫從浴室當中出來之後詹姆斯就去洗澡，把所有的事情給打理好之後他們兩人可以好好的休息。

「晚安，巴克。」今天已經很累的史蒂夫決定不展開夜間談話。

「晚安，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯當然知道史蒂夫的意思。

史蒂夫開心的抱著詹姆斯睡覺，這是打從在一起之後就沒有改變的事情，而且他們也已經習慣這樣睡覺，靠在愛人的身邊聽著對方的心跳聲非常好睡，所以她們會喜歡用這樣的方式睡覺。


	25. 24、握著手機時轉身看見。

這幾天史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著約瑟夫和瑪莎出去玩，兩人分別帶著孩子去逛其他地方，約瑟夫和瑪莎他們兩個想要去逛的地方不一樣，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯就各自帶著他們去逛想要逛的地方。

史蒂夫牽著約瑟夫的手去買東西，看見有自己想要的東西約瑟夫開心的跟史蒂夫揮手說他想要什麼，他們討論到底要買什麼東西，父子之間一起討論這事情，這是他們家很常見的情形。

「想要這個？」史蒂夫看見約瑟夫手上拿著的東西。

「感覺很不錯。」約瑟夫看了看之後拿給史蒂夫。

「不想要？」史蒂夫不太懂兒子到底想不想要這個東西。

「很想要，可是又怕買回去用不到。」約瑟夫抬頭看史蒂夫。

聽見兒子說的話史蒂夫摸摸他的頭，然後把東西放到籃子裡面去，約瑟夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是牽著父親的手繼續逛街，只要自己開口他知道父親會買給他，如果不要也會放回去。

史蒂夫很寵愛約瑟夫，當然也很寵愛瑪莎，對他來說兩個孩子是自己內心當中最重要的寶貝，他也會盡量不偏心，盡量什麼事情對他們是公平一點，只是偶爾會比較寵愛瑪莎。

詹姆斯和瑪莎去另外一邊逛逛，買到自己想要的東西瑪莎很開心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，他們家的小女兒就是這樣可愛，可愛到讓他們總是希望她可以開心一點。

「上次買的衣服妳喜歡嗎？」詹姆斯想起這件事問寶貝女兒。

「我很喜歡，巴奇的眼光比爸爸好。」瑪莎很相信詹姆斯的眼光。

「妳這樣說史蒂夫可是會很傷心。」詹姆斯聽見瑪莎這樣說苦笑。

「爸爸傷心巴奇也可以安慰他。」瑪莎一點也不擔心自家父親會不會傷心。

對於寶貝女兒說的話詹姆斯只能苦笑，這丫頭的伶牙俐齒根本就是跟娜塔莎學來的，娜塔莎的毒舌讓人實在是不知道要說什麼才好，史蒂夫常常會讓著娜塔莎，主要是因為他根本無法說過娜塔莎。

儘管如此還是可以看見他們兄妹感情很好，瑪莎和史蒂夫的感情也不差，只是有時候瑪莎說出來的話會讓人傷腦筋，詹姆斯對此也不好多說什麼，只要不要太嚴重大多都會讓著她，可是太過份一定會教訓。

詹姆斯和瑪莎買好東西之後去找史蒂夫和約瑟夫，當他們看見史蒂夫和約瑟夫的背影，卻發現到他們兩人沒有注意到他們站在他們的背後，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑的拿起電話撥給史蒂夫。

「巴克？你和瑪莎買好東西了？」史蒂夫接起手機後說出這句話。

「是啊！你們還在買東西？」詹姆斯笑笑的問著。

「對，喬治對於自己想要買的東西有點猶豫不決。」史蒂夫看著旁邊的兒子後微笑。

「這樣啊！你們轉頭看看，會有個小小的意外驚喜喔！」詹姆斯一點打電話一邊偷笑。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話乖乖轉頭，握著手機時轉身看見詹姆斯，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫露出好看的笑容，約瑟夫看見詹姆斯開心的笑了出來，瑪莎則是衝到史蒂夫的懷裡，她喜歡撲到父親的懷裡。

史蒂夫沒想到詹姆斯會給自己這樣的驚喜，他摸摸女兒的頭微笑著，詹姆斯慢慢走到他們的面前，摸摸約瑟夫的頭沒有多說什麼，只是把他想要的東西一起丟入籃子當中。

看見這樣的情形約瑟夫感到很訝異，他沒想到詹姆斯竟然會這樣做，而且史蒂夫竟然沒有阻止他，瑪莎笑笑的看著自己的雙胞胎兄長，似乎是不擔心兩位父親這樣做，這是給約瑟夫的驚喜。

「好啦！我們去結帳吧！」詹姆斯微笑的說著。

「好。」約瑟夫有些不好意思的說著。

「不需要去猶豫那麼多，走吧！」史蒂夫簽起約瑟夫的手一起去結帳。

「對啊！喬治就不要去想太多。」瑪莎伸出手捏捏約瑟夫的臉頰。

對於妹妹瑪莎的動作約瑟夫沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著他們兩人的互動，可愛的樣子總是會吸引人家的眼球，大家看見這樣的情形自然會微笑。

把東西拿去結帳之後他們就回家，打算收拾好東西之後去溜狗，美國隊長和冬日戰士可是很期待他們帶牠們去散步，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不在家的時候約瑟夫和瑪莎也有請克林特和娜塔莎帶他們兩人去溜狗。

獵鷹乖乖的待在家裡的某個角落當中，偶爾會跳到史蒂夫的身上和他撒嬌，貓咪是一種傲嬌的動物，要想辦法和牠互動，獵鷹才會和那個人的互動，不過平常最喜歡待在史蒂夫的身邊，對獵鷹來說史蒂夫是牠最喜歡的鏟屎官。

「爸爸不在家的時候獵鷹很想你。」約瑟夫摸摸獵鷹後說出這句話。

「肯定是認為史蒂夫你是牠最好的鏟屎官。」詹姆斯很清楚獵鷹真的很喜歡史蒂夫。

「因為都是爸爸在打理獵鷹的一切。」瑪莎很清楚史蒂夫真的很寵愛獵鷹。

「獵鷹是我帶回家的，當然要好好的照顧才可以。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴寶貝兒女們和愛人。

獵鷹的確是史蒂夫帶回來的小貓咪，是幼貓的時候就被史蒂夫給撿回來，在他細心的照顧之下長的很好，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡和牠玩耍，這點詹姆斯很清楚，家裡的寵物們都很喜歡史蒂夫。

約瑟夫和瑪莎會照顧美國隊長和冬日戰士，打從他們把小狗們撿回來後就一直乖乖的照顧牠們，獵鷹和美國隊長、冬日戰士相處的很好，從沒有打架的情形出現，這點讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯鬆了一口氣。

今天果然又是很幸福的一天，跟平常一樣幸福，史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人帶著孩子們去溜狗，平靜又幸福的一天讓他們覺得很欣喜，只要看見孩子們開心的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯就很開心。


	26. 25、海灣吻痕。

「去海邊？這樣的話要去佛羅里達。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫正在看旅遊雜誌。

「有點想要去海邊，去國外也可以，聽說百慕達那個國家有個美麗的粉紅海灘。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「去國外也不錯，相信孩子們也會很開心。」詹姆斯想了想之後說。

「我來安排一下，看看要哪天出門，這樣你和孩子們會比較方便。」史蒂夫開始安排起來。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話親親他的臉頰，他相信史蒂夫一定會把事情給安排好，自己不需要擔心那麼多，最近有個長假可以出國走走，去海邊玩耍相信約瑟夫和瑪莎肯定會很開心。

要出國這件事情史蒂夫先去和出版社的高層商量，把事情確定好之後就和兩個孩子商量，要出去玩這件事史蒂夫一定會和約瑟夫、瑪莎商量，詹姆斯已經答應自己不需要太過擔心。

當孩子們下課之後史蒂夫微笑的看著他們兩人，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見父親微笑的樣子很疑惑，似乎是有什麼好事情要發生的樣子，只是不知道有什麼事情會發生，對此感到很好奇。

「喬治、瑪莎，我想帶你們出國，要去嗎？」史蒂夫微笑的問著孩子們。

「要去哪裡？」約瑟夫緩緩的問出這句話。

「南美洲的百慕達。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子的頭。

「好啊！」瑪莎開心的答應下來。

「已經安排好了嗎？」詹姆斯走過來問他們。

「嗯，我已經安排好了。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「我也來做出國的安排。」詹姆斯決定要好好訓練汪達和史考特。

確定好日期之後他們一家四口一起出國，當然是搭私人飛機出國，汪達和史考特會好好的打理咖啡店的一切，幻視也會過來一起幫忙，所以一點也不需要擔心，詹姆斯才會這樣放心的出國。

來到南美洲百慕達這個國家，天然的自然環境讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的跑到沙灘上玩，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，和他們一起走在沙灘上。

美麗的海灘讓他們這樣的喜歡，史蒂夫偷偷的親吻詹姆斯，而他們一家四口的腳印就像是留在沙灘上的吻痕，看見這樣的情形約瑟夫和瑪莎笑了笑，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也是一樣。

「爸爸！」瑪莎揮揮手要史蒂夫快點走過去。

「別跑太遠。」史蒂夫微笑的說著。

「這裡的海灘好漂亮！」約瑟夫讚嘆的說著。

「我們帶小小一瓶回去。」詹姆斯拿起一個小瓶子裝沙子。

這樣小小的一瓶的沙子是他們的記憶，這個瓶子裝有紀念意義的沙子，看見孩子們開心的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，兩個孩子互相潑水玩鬧著，直到時間差不多後他們才回去旅館休息。

在這裡可以好好的放鬆自己的身心，史蒂夫會把美麗的景色畫下來，這樣的美景一定要畫下來才可以，詹姆斯當然也會用相機記錄他們家的一切，這是美麗的回憶，當然要記錄下來。

況且約瑟夫和瑪莎真的很開心，可以在這裡玩耍，偶爾會去潛水探探海底世界的美景，或是說在海灘上面曬太陽，甚至詹姆斯帶著兩個孩子在玩水，史蒂夫在海灘上畫畫。

「有貝殼！」瑪莎開心的的跑到史蒂夫的身邊。

「這個貝殼真特殊。」史蒂夫看見瑪莎手上的貝殼微笑。

「真漂亮，我想要留下來。」瑪莎抬頭問著史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「瑪莎真的很喜歡貝殼。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫畫架上的圖很驚訝。

「畢竟是女孩子嘛！」史蒂夫繼續動手畫圖。

「史蒂薇，你畫的真好。」詹姆斯開心著抱著史蒂夫，並且親吻他的臉頰。

「謝謝稱讚。」史蒂夫回吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

收集到自己想要的貝殼之後，瑪莎開心的和約瑟夫一起跑到兩位父親的身邊，看見孩子們玩的差不多的樣子後，史蒂夫把東西給收好，和詹姆斯牽著孩子們的手到當地的餐廳用餐。

好吃的餐點放上桌他們開始吃了起來，有當地人看見瑪莎拿著貝殼的樣子後笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是告訴史蒂夫說可以去哪裡做加工，聽見店員的介紹後史蒂夫決定享用午餐過後去那家店。

可以拿到貝殼的加工飾品瑪莎當然很開心，所以開心的謝謝餐廳的店員，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，約瑟夫也買了幾個自己想要的東西，也拿了幾個的貝殼去加工。

「自己的東西要收好，掉了可不能哭。」詹姆斯好好的交代兩個孩子。

「好。」瑪莎開心的把東西給收好。

「嗯。」約瑟夫把自己的成品給收好。

「確定東西都有拿好之後我們就回旅館。」史蒂夫確認自己的東西都在之後說。

聽見父親說的話約瑟夫和瑪莎開始確定自己的東西都在後，就牽著史蒂夫和詹姆斯的手一起回去旅館，難得的度假當然是不要遇到不好的回憶，自然要把自己的東西給收好。

今天是在這裡的最後一天，約瑟夫和瑪莎把東西給收好，自己的行李也收拾的很好，史蒂夫和詹姆斯把東西給收拾好之後就檢查孩子們的東西是否有漏掉，做好最後的確認才好好的休息。


	27. 26、翻閱過去的相冊。

這天史蒂夫和詹姆斯正在打掃家裡，趁著有點時間把家裡打掃乾淨，約瑟夫和瑪莎當然會在旁邊幫忙，打掃完畢後不小心發現到塵封已久的相本，幾個月前他們也帶著孩子們在看那些相本。

現在他們發現到相本裡面多了許多照片，史蒂夫和詹姆斯結婚時的相片，和孩子們一起去郊遊的相片，參加活動時的相片，這些點點滴滴的回憶都在這裡面，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯決定來看看。

約瑟夫和瑪莎爬到兩位父親的身邊和他們一起看相本，翻閱過去的相冊是很幸福的事情，史蒂夫和詹姆斯把兩個孩子抱在懷裡跟著他們一起看，有太多、太多的回憶在這裡。

「爸爸和巴奇交往之後多了很多照片。」瑪莎看見多了很多相片後說出這句話。

「對啊！這樣我們就可以和爸爸照像。」約瑟夫記得以前都只有自己和瑪莎的照片。

「一家人的照片也有。」詹姆斯看見照片上的人微笑的說。

「除了我們一家人也有其他人，娜特、克林特也常常和我們照像。」史蒂夫笑著告訴其他人。

詹姆斯發現到自己和史蒂夫的相片越來越多，交往的時候他們就常常一起出門，帶著孩子們一起出門，結婚後更是會帶著孩子們一起出門，有時候會把孩子們放在其他人那邊單獨一起出門，有太多、太多的回憶。

也是因為這樣和自己唯一的妹妹蕾貝卡的感情也越來越好，相片中也多了許多兄妹之間的照片，蕾貝卡一家人也很常和他們一家人一起出門，未來這些相片中或許也會增加幾個成員。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯正在打算去找代理孕母，想要家裡多兩個孩子，他們家的寶貝女兒可是吵著想要一個妹妹，身為父親的他們自然會達到女兒的願望，就算多了兩個孩子也不會有什麼問題。

「爸爸和巴奇感情真的很好。」瑪莎很認真的說著。

「為什麼這麼說？」史蒂夫好奇的問寶貝女兒。

「因為這裡滿滿都是爸爸和巴奇的相片。」瑪莎看著翻出來的那一頁。

「真的呢！瑪莎沒說都沒發現。」詹姆斯看見滿滿都是自己和史蒂夫的相片有些不好意思。

「在爸爸身邊巴奇笑的很開心。」約瑟夫知道兩位父親的感情很好。

「史蒂夫也是，他也笑的很開心。」詹姆斯摸摸寶貝兒子的頭。

「我喜歡爸爸和巴奇笑的很開心的樣子。」約瑟夫微笑的告訴他們。

看見相片中的自己史蒂夫和詹姆斯才知道自己在愛人身邊是笑的那樣開心，和自己最重要、最愛的人在一起肯定是笑的很開心，這樣小小的習慣不小心被兩個孩子給發現到。

史蒂夫抬起頭來看著詹姆斯，看見自家愛人看著自己的樣子詹姆斯微笑，主動去親吻史蒂夫，分開之後兩人相視而笑，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見這樣的情形偷笑，兩個孩子早已經習慣他們兩人的親密互動。

相本裡面有很多史蒂夫和詹姆斯互動親密的照片，也有各自帶著孩子們玩耍的照片，也不乏只有一個人跟孩子們的相片，兩人的照片也很多，這些照片充滿許多不同的回憶。

「和巴奇在一起之後爸爸一個人的照片都沒有了。」約瑟夫翻了翻之後看著史蒂夫說。

「真的耶！巴奇單獨一個人的相片也沒有很多。」瑪莎聽見哥哥說的話也跟著翻了翻相本。

「一個人的相片只有在我們的手機裡，那是我們的秘密。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴兩個寶貝孩子。

「是啊！偷拍的相片沒有洗出來，只存在手機裡面。」史蒂夫覺得那些相片應該要洗出來。

「爸爸下次要洗出來啦！我們也要看！」瑪莎以及約瑟夫大聲的和史蒂夫、詹姆斯抗議。

聽見寶貝女兒說的話史蒂夫和詹姆斯苦笑，但是內心當中也決定把手機裡面的相片洗出來，這樣可以保存更多，孩子們看見後一定會很開心，瑪莎和約瑟夫這樣期待他們當然會做。

不過史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會把自己最重要的照片拿出來給孩子們看，那些照片可是他們兩人的珍藏，或許會放在家裡的某個角落當中，這樣子可以讓他們知道自己有多麼的愛著對方。

家裡的牆壁上有他們一家四口的全家福，那些照片可是非常重要也是需要珍惜的回憶，所有相本裡面也是一樣，可以看見孩子們成長的痕跡，約瑟夫和瑪莎慢慢的長大讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很感慨。

「喬治和瑪莎已經長大了呢！」史蒂夫看見嬰兒時期的他們很感慨。

「以後就抱不動了呢！」詹姆斯親親約瑟夫的頭髮。

「長大後我還是會陪在爸爸和巴奇的身邊。」瑪莎親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「不會離開爸爸和巴奇。」約瑟夫用自己的方式和詹姆斯撒嬌。

「瑪莎真的是爸爸的小公主。」史蒂夫用力的擁抱自己的寶貝女兒。

「我就是爸爸的小公主。」瑪莎很喜歡史蒂夫是自己的父親。

「喬治，你真是我的知心小伙伴。」詹姆斯開心的親親約瑟夫的臉頰。

「巴奇是我最喜歡的父親。」約瑟夫是真的很喜歡詹姆斯。

四個人開心的笑聲傳到屋子裡的每個角落，和寶貝孩子們一起看過去的相本是很幸福的事情，可以一邊看照片一邊告訴孩子們當初發生的情形，順便回憶那些美好的回憶。

有太多、太多的回憶充滿在生活當中，這些很多、很多幸福的回憶會一直留在他們的腦海裡，史蒂夫和詹姆斯知道只要牽起對方的手繼續走下去，未來一定會有這些美麗又幸福的一切。


	28. 27、雨後日光下的河。

紐約的曼哈頓的哈德遜河邊有幾個公園，有時候史蒂夫會開車帶詹姆斯以及約瑟夫、瑪莎過去野餐，畢竟在紐約這種大都市當中很難找到可以野餐的地方，當然中央公園不算就是。

哈德遜河曾經有發生過稱之為哈德遜奇蹟的飛機事故，曼哈頓也是紐約行政區裡面人口最密集的地方，偶爾史蒂夫會過來這裡辦事情，不過一般來說他們是住在布魯克林，這裡有聯合國總部大樓和華爾街。

曼哈頓還有一個奇景就是人們說的曼哈頓懸日，時間大多落在五月二十八號和七月十二、十三號，早起看日出的話可以在十二月五號或是一月八號這天看到，史蒂夫曾經來朝聖過。

「我記得你拍過曼哈頓懸日那個情景，你曾經有過來看？」詹姆斯看見約瑟夫和瑪莎正在玩耍的樣子問。

「有，我慕名曼哈頓懸日這個奇景很久，趁著退伍之後有時間過來看。」史蒂夫想起之前的事情微笑的說。

「要不多待一下，我看今天好像是那個日子。」詹姆斯看了一下手機後說出這句話。

「也好，奇景有分日出和日落，我上次來看是看日出的。」史蒂夫想起這件事後微笑。

「想看日出年底再陪你過來看。」詹姆斯很樂意再次陪史蒂夫過來。

「嗯，之後再來好好安排。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的帶著美國隊長和冬日戰士在公園當中玩耍，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看著他們在玩耍的樣子，獵鷹被詹姆斯抱在懷裡沒有跟著一起過去，史蒂夫摸摸獵鷹的頭。

每次把獵鷹放出去走走之後沒多久就會回到史蒂夫的身邊，這時候史蒂夫或是詹姆斯就會抱著獵鷹在旁邊等待，貓咪就是這樣的個性，往往跑了跑之後就會回到主人的身邊。

沒多久開始下起午後雷陣雨，約瑟夫和瑪莎馬上牽起美國隊長和冬日戰士的牽繩後跑到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的身邊，他們一行人躲在旁邊的屋簷下，史蒂夫接手過獵鷹讓詹姆斯找餐廳。

「討厭！下雨了。」被下雨打斷玩耍的瑪莎不太高興。

「這樣不能和冬日戰士玩耍。」約瑟夫悶悶的說出這句話。

「會下雨也是難免的，說不定等下可以看到彩虹。」史蒂夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭安撫他們。

「我訂好餐廳，等下來去吃飯。」詹姆斯把手機收好後告訴其他人。

午後雷陣雨很快就過去，哈德遜河上突然有漂亮的美景，約瑟夫和瑪莎看到彩虹很開心，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，雨停了之後他們就去餐廳吃飯，寵物餐廳可是很歡迎美國隊長、冬日戰士和獵鷹進入。

今天既然打定主意待到日落前，史蒂夫決定去餐廳過後就帶他們到懸日會發生的地點附近逛逛，找個好地方停車之後就去附近逛逛，然後等到奇景開始就來照相，讓孩子們看看這樣的奇景也不錯。

詹姆斯了解史蒂夫的想法，他也不太會說什麼，畢竟是他提議史蒂夫這樣做，不過他們先在餐廳好好吃飯，寵物們也需要好好的休息才可以，美國隊長和冬日戰士也是會累。

「這家餐廳有準備寵物的食物，美國隊長和冬日戰士、獵鷹可以吃到大餐。」詹姆斯看著這家餐廳的菜單說。

「我要幫隊長點餐！」瑪莎開心的看著自己的菜單。

「我可以幫戰士點餐嗎？」約瑟夫疑惑的問史蒂夫。

「當然可以，獵鷹的餐點我來選。」史蒂夫摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

看見孩子們用心的幫寵物點餐史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，他們兩人討論說要幫獵鷹點些什麼餐點，本來要把獵鷹放在外出袋裡面，可是獵鷹似乎是不太想要待，只好抱著牠進入餐廳。

好在餐廳可以讓寵物趴趴走，獵鷹一到餐廳之後就趴在坐位的椅子上，位置剛好也不會檔到其他人，不得不說獵鷹總是會挑選不會打擾到大家的位子，美國隊長和冬日戰士也會選想要的位子去休息。

店員看見這樣的情形微笑，沒想到這組客人家的寵物是這麼乖，不需要擔心太多，小孩子也特別乖，似乎是不會去打擾其他人，史蒂夫和詹姆斯跟店員道謝，才和孩子們一起入座。

「日落的時候我們去看曼哈頓懸日，這是這裡的奇景。」詹姆斯告訴約瑟夫和瑪莎。

「那是什麼？」瑪莎一邊吃著自己的餐點一邊問。

「要怎麼形容呢？很難告訴妳，只能說那是很漂亮的自然現象。」史蒂夫不知道要怎樣解釋給孩子們聽。

「爸爸有看過嗎？」約瑟夫好奇的問。

「有喔！」史蒂夫點頭表示說自己有看過。

「所以我們今天要去看。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴他們。

吃過餐點之後他們就去會產生奇景的地方逛街，等到日落的時候他們找到很好的位子，寵物也安靜的待在旁邊，時間到了之後他們看見那個曼哈頓懸日這個奇景，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心。

看見這個奇景讓約瑟夫和瑪莎很驚豔，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然是拿起相機拍照，今天出來玩詹姆斯可是有拿著相機照相，自然也會照這個奇景，史蒂夫很開心可以把這個奇景給照起來。

第一次看見這樣的奇景約瑟夫和瑪莎覺得很漂亮，今天可以看到很不一樣的景色當然會很開心，這樣的感動只會存在自己的內心當中，看完奇景之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著孩子們回去，路上找一家餐廳吃飯。

回家的路上約瑟夫和瑪莎已經在車上睡著，美國隊長和冬日戰士趴在兩個小主人的身上睡覺，獵鷹則是趴在詹姆斯的腿上休息，史蒂夫專心的開車，看見這樣的情形微笑。


	29. 28、帶你遠行。

上次帶詹姆斯出去蜜月的時候順便處理簽書會的事情，史蒂夫想要帶著他在沒有任何事情的時候去度蜜月，只是不知道兩個孩子會不會答應他，不過最近好像有個夏令營的活動，約瑟夫和瑪莎打算去參加。

史蒂夫想了想之後決定去和詹姆斯商量一下，約瑟夫和瑪莎去參加夏令營似乎要約兩個星期，索爾和羅根家的小孩也要去參加，聽說他們兩家也是要趁這個機會出門走走。

有了想法之後史蒂夫告訴詹姆斯這件事，對於史蒂夫的想法詹姆斯沒有太大的意見，告訴約瑟夫和瑪莎說不定他們兩人會答應，這兩個孩子可以說是很懂事，令人疼愛。

「要不要趁喬治和瑪莎去夏令營的時候去渡假？」史蒂夫趁著詹姆斯正在做飯的時候問他。

「也好，洛基跟我說他和索爾要去度假，也是趁孩子們去夏令營的時候。」詹姆斯想起好友說的話。

「這次想要去哪裡？」史蒂夫直接這樣問。

「我想去舊金山，好嗎？」詹姆斯微笑的問史蒂夫。

「好啊！我沒意見。」史蒂夫微笑的答應詹姆斯。

「記得告訴喬治和瑪莎。」詹姆斯提醒史蒂夫。

當天晚上史蒂夫把這件事告訴約瑟夫和瑪莎，兩個孩子聽見他們要去旅行也沒太大的意見，一邊吃晚餐一邊點頭，兩個星期的夏令營他們肯定會玩的很開心，兩位父親去旅遊也不是什麼大不了的事情。

能夠和詹姆斯一起出門史蒂夫很高興，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心討論在夏令營會發生什麼事情，而且他們的朋友也會跟著一起過去，所以他們兩個可以和朋友一起玩，說不定也可以在夏令營交到許多朋友。

「你們去夏令營的時候，我和巴奇要去舊金山旅行。」史蒂夫告訴約瑟夫和瑪莎。

「好，爸爸要記得帶禮物回來給我們。」瑪莎一邊吃飯一邊說。

「不要忘記喔！」約瑟夫笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

「真會敲詐啊！」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

第二天史蒂夫和詹姆斯把約瑟夫和瑪莎送到夏令營去後，他們兩人搭機去舊金山旅遊，兩隻寵物狗和一隻寶貝小貓則是送到認識的寵物旅館去，這家寵物旅館是森田的妻子所開的，要是出門史蒂夫和詹姆斯會把寵物託付在這裡。

來到舊金山後史蒂夫和詹姆斯先去旅館，把東西放好後詹姆斯拉著史蒂夫去逛自己想要去逛的地方，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是跟著詹姆斯一起走，既然是愛人安排的旅程，自己就慢慢跟著就好。

舊金山有許多詹姆斯想要去的地方，史蒂夫自然就跟著他一起走，然後會幫他拍照留下屬於他們兩人的紀念，甚至是用手機自拍也有，詹姆斯是笑的那樣開心，史蒂夫也很高興。

「老早就想要來舊金山，沒想到真有這個機會，謝謝你，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯一邊照相一邊說。

「親愛的巴克，沒想到你很喜歡旅行。」史蒂夫笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「我還沒開店前就想要環遊世界，可惜沒有時間可以去。」詹姆斯拉著自己最愛的人。

「從現在起我們可以每年安排出國旅遊。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

史蒂夫沒想到詹姆斯會想要環遊世界，既然對方想要環遊世界他就會好好的安排，自己總會有經費帶孩子們和自己最愛的人去環遊世界，有些事情不需要等到退休後再來做。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話微笑沒有多說什麼，他知道愛人一定會說到做到，去每個地方走過一遭之後留下許多回憶，之後他們兩人也可以慢慢的再走過一次那些地方。

除了舊金山的金門大橋這個景點可以逛以外，還有漁人碼頭可以去走走，這兩個星期都待在舊金山，可以看到不同時段的金門大橋，說不定可以留下屬於很多美好的回憶。

「史蒂薇，聽說漁人碼頭有很多情侶會來。」詹姆斯和史蒂夫來到碼頭附近的餐廳後說出這句話。

「畢竟是著名的景點，這家餐廳的評價很不錯耶！巴克。」史蒂夫牽起詹姆斯的手進入餐廳。

「你總是會挑到很多的好餐廳，這點我可不意外。」詹姆斯很相信史蒂夫的直覺。

「你也是很好的廚師，挑到的餐廳也很好。」史蒂夫笑笑的看著愛人。

「笨蛋。」詹姆斯不好意思的看著史蒂夫。

找到位子坐下來之後他們兩人看著菜單，然後開始討論起來要吃什麼東西，這家餐廳似乎是海鮮餐廳，有許多他們不太認識的海鮮，儘管紐約也是靠海的地方，不過海鮮餐廳沒有這裡這麼豐盛。

這家是義大利料理的餐廳，史蒂夫是選擇海鮮燉飯，詹姆斯是點海鮮義大利麵，兩人吃的很開心，飯後甜點也很不錯，讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯讚不絕口，他們沒想到會挑到這樣好的餐廳。

詹姆斯知道舊金山有很多不錯吃的餐廳，而且聽說有幾家不錯吃的日本料理餐廳，這點詹姆斯很心動想要和史蒂夫一起去吃，只要有想去的地方就會想要和史蒂夫一起去。

「這兩個星期有好多地方可以逛。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「我很期待你帶我去那些地方。」史蒂夫很樂意讓詹姆斯帶自己去走走。

回到旅館之後兩人洗澡過後就休息，史蒂夫和詹姆斯打算要在床上大戰一番，好不容易甩開兩個孩子他們當然可以好好的發生關係，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然很樂意享受一下。

史蒂夫先是用嘴巴幫詹姆斯發洩一次，然後再慢慢的開拓他的私密之處，直到自己進入他的體內，詹姆斯自然會好好的享受史蒂夫帶給自己的感覺，果然很久沒有做這件事讓他們感到很舒服。


	30. 29、相隔兩地的長途電話。

出門這幾天史蒂夫和詹姆斯的手機都很安靜，基本上沒有什麼人打電話給他們兩人，他們兩人可以好好的渡假，沒想到今天會聽見自己的手機的鈴聲，史蒂夫接起來後發現是索爾和羅根的來電。

看見好友打電話來史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是聊了聊之後就掛上電話，畢竟他們已經很久沒有三方談話，平常會聊天的內容大多是生活上的瑣事以外，就是軍隊當中的事情。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫正在講電話的樣子沒有多說什麼，本來打算走到一邊去做自己的事情，卻反而換自己的手機發出鈴聲，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯接了起來，發現是妹妹蕾貝卡的電話，開心的和妹妹聊天。

「你們不是在度假當中，怎麼有時間打電話？」史蒂夫聽見通訊軟體當中兩位好友的聲音感到很疑惑。

「渡假？那是你和索爾吧！我還在軍校裡面訓練那些臭小子，史考特不是在幫忙顧店嗎？我家戴肯可沒去夏令營。」羅根一邊接電話一點處理學生們的作業。

「因為洛基把我趕出門，只好打電話給你們來消遣時間。」索爾的聲音是那樣的委屈。

「你又被你弟丟出家門啦！你怎麼還學不到教訓呢？親愛的索爾。」羅根的聲音是那樣的幸災樂禍讓人很想打他。

「嘛！我相信洛基很快就氣消，你應該很快就可以回去房間裡。」史蒂夫只好安撫自己的好友。

史蒂夫一邊聊天一邊找詹姆斯這位愛人，沒想到轉頭卻看見他正在和人家講電話，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫微笑，走到他的身邊親吻詹姆斯的臉頰，甜甜蜜蜜的樣子讓人羨慕不已。

詹姆斯對於史蒂夫的動作只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，笑笑的和妹妹蕾貝卡講電話，兄妹兩人總是有許多的話可以聊，這次來舊金山也是因為蕾貝卡的主意，自己才會跟史蒂夫建議。

舊金山的風景是那樣的迷人、美麗，詹姆斯笑笑的和蕾貝卡形容，史蒂夫則是和兩位好友繼續聊天，坐在沙發上拿一本書來看，一邊聊天一邊看書，真的不行的話就會拿起畫筆畫畫。

「巴奇，真羨慕你，史蒂夫對你太好了。」蕾貝卡真的很羨慕自家兄長有這樣好的伴侶。

「呵呵！那可是我的愛人，當然要對我好囉！」詹姆斯在史蒂夫的旁邊坐下來。

「你們在一起之後一直在放閃光，真的讓人想說不膩嗎？親愛的巴奇。」蕾貝卡多少想要笑自己的老兄。

「喔！我家親愛的史蒂薇是很可愛的傢伙，我超愛喜歡和他一起放閃光。」詹姆斯摟著史蒂夫的手。

看見詹姆斯摟著自己的手的樣子史蒂夫微笑，然後繼續不動聲色的和索爾、羅根聊天，索爾又在抱怨說洛基在這渡假期間根本不理自己，他根本不知道自己到底哪裡得罪他家的寶貝弟弟。

羅根只是嘲笑索爾沒有給他任何的建議，因為他自己和史考特都是用吵架溝通，不過他們兩人的感情很好，自然不會擔心對方把自己丟出房間外，史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情很好，也不會有這樣的情形出現。

對於索爾的情況自己也很懶的給他一個什麼建議，打小一起長大的他們怎麼會不了解洛基的個性，這兩個兄弟老是在吵架，往往最後其中一個人會心軟，最後又會和好如初。

「索爾，你又不是不知道洛基的個性，等他氣消了就沒事。」史蒂夫心不在焉的告訴索爾。

「可是不知道他這次會氣多久。」索爾悶悶的說著。

「啊！洛基喜歡什麼你去買，然後順便送束花給他不就好了。」羅根把所有的作業給批改完畢後說。

「這麼晚了要去哪裡買啊！饒了我吧！」索爾已經很想要大叫。

「自己想辦法吧！兄弟，晚安，我要掛了。」羅根退出他們的談話。

「就照羅根說的話做吧！我相信洛基應該氣消了。」史蒂夫笑笑的掛上電話。

史蒂夫掛上電話後捏捏自己兩眼之間的鼻樑，每次聽見索爾講洛基的事情感到很頭痛，打小自己就老是聽索爾抱怨洛基的話，這次肯定又是他不小心惹火洛基才會被趕出門去。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫傷腦筋的樣子微笑，親親他的臉頰安撫他，得到愛人的安撫史蒂夫很開心，他轉頭親吻自己最愛的人，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不得不掛上電話，他相信蕾貝卡肯定不會太過計較。

這時候的史蒂夫就像一隻大狗想要和自己撒嬌，他們兩人的手機就放在旁邊，開始愛撫起來，天雷勾動地火開始做了起來，詹姆斯抱著愛人讓他在自己的身上親吻，當然也會用自己的手腳來引火。

「巴克，你想要了？」史蒂夫已經感覺到詹姆斯有反應。

「你這樣用我怎麼可能會沒反應。」詹姆斯好笑的看著史蒂夫。

「呵呵，我們繼續吧！」史蒂夫笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

「我很樂意。」詹姆斯開始脫起史蒂夫的衣服。

兩人的衣服被脫個精光，然後開始做了起來，在沙發上坐已經不是第一次，史蒂夫肯定會先好好的撫慰詹姆斯，才會進入愛人的體內，這時候的他們很樂意用嘴巴幫對方解決。

滿是春光旖旎的場面就在這個房間當中上演，詹姆斯的呻吟聲讓史蒂夫更是賣力的抽動，前列腺快感總是會讓詹姆斯感到很舒服，而他的前面已經貿出一點點的體液出來。

儘管詹姆斯已經高潮過好多次，體液噴濺在史蒂夫的身上，可惜在自己的身下抽插的人卻還沒有射出，只要史蒂夫還沒達到高潮詹姆斯都會好好的承受對方的一切，直到對方高潮才會停下來。

當兩人雙雙達到高潮的時候，他們兩人已經揮汗淋漓，維持姿勢喘息著，史蒂夫和詹姆斯相視而笑，儘管會感到很疲累，可是對他們來說卻感到很幸福，同時也感到很舒服，做愛對他們來說是很舒服的事情。


	31. 30、百年後用時間見證。

婚後已經不知道經過幾年的時間，史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情依舊很好，偶爾會有吵架的情形出現，可是他們會當天解決這個癥結點，除了約瑟夫和瑪莎這兩個孩子以外，他們兩人又有兩個孩子。

現在小女兒貝琪已經長得亭亭玉立，小兒子湯瑪斯也走上兄姐們的腳步去軍校讀書，約瑟夫和瑪莎也有上過軍校，從軍校畢業後各自從是自己想要的職業，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑沒多說什麼。

有四個孩子這個家更是完整，史蒂夫也承諾過詹姆斯每年都帶他去旅遊，只要有時間和長假都會帶愛人去旅遊，有時候孩子們跟著有時候又不會跟著，這幾年的時間不知道去度過幾次蜜月。

「爸爸、巴奇，今天吃中華料理好不好？」瑪莎正要打電話的時候大聲問著史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「我沒意見，親愛的。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴寶貝女兒。

「妳決定就好，瑪莎。」史蒂夫從稿子中抬起頭來說著。

聽見兩位父親答應下來後瑪莎打電話叫外賣，約瑟夫和史蒂夫正在討論下一本繪本的故事，從軍校畢業後約瑟夫開始當史蒂夫的助手，也開始慢慢的出書，跟史蒂夫一樣是繪本的作家。

對於大兒子跟自己一樣史蒂夫沒有太大的意見，只要約瑟夫開心就好，他相信寶貝兒子可以養活自己，小兒子湯姆斯決定軍校畢業後轉去綠扁帽軍隊當職業軍人，貝琪則是繼承詹姆斯的咖啡店，當詹姆斯的小助手。

瑪莎則是和娜塔莎一樣去CIA工作，本來她是和史蒂夫一樣是三角洲部隊的軍人，退役後就考上CIA的特工，現在和娜塔莎一樣很忙碌，四個孩子各自做自己喜歡的工作。

「我泡了咖啡，有人想喝嗎？」貝琪看著正在客廳看電視的家人們問。

「就給大家一杯，讓大家喝喝看妳的手藝。」正在看電視的詹姆斯轉頭對小女兒說。

「老姐，多點一點炸雞，我想吃。」湯瑪斯從房間出來後告訴瑪莎。

「好。」瑪莎點點頭後又繼續點餐。

「爸爸，這裡和這裡改一下會比較好。」約瑟夫把自己想要改的地方告訴史蒂夫。

「嗯，改了會比較好，巴克，你覺得呢？」史蒂夫抬頭問詹姆斯。

「喬治的建議不錯，這個故事很好呢！」詹姆斯和史蒂夫以及約瑟夫討論起來。

瑪莎點完餐後掛上電話，回到沙發坐下來，隨手拿起一杯妹妹泡的咖啡喝，貝琪把咖啡端到桌上後也跟著一起坐下來，湯瑪斯打理好自己後也和她們一樣擠在沙發上看電視。

商討完畢之後詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰，然後跟其他的孩子們聊天，幽默風趣的詹姆斯是孩子們喜歡聊天的對象，即使長大了還是很好動的瑪莎故意擠到父親和兄長的身邊，看看他們正在做的事情。

對於瑪莎的行為史蒂夫也不以為忤，這是寶貝女兒從小就喜歡做的事情，這時候史蒂夫會把她撈到自己的懷裡，然後繼續和約瑟夫一起畫圖，詹姆斯真的覺得這是史蒂夫最拿手的動作。

「爸爸，我等下可以和你商量我的案件嗎？」瑪莎靠在史蒂夫的懷裡問。

「妳和巴奇商量過了嗎？親愛的。」史蒂夫親親寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「我想和你商量啦！爸爸。」瑪莎很喜歡和史蒂夫撒嬌。

「好吧！我和喬治會早點把稿子給完成。」對於女兒的要求史蒂夫總是不忍拒絕。

看見史蒂夫答應自己瑪莎很開心，她知道父親是絕對會答應自己的要求，從以前到現在都一樣，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很寵愛她，即使擁有貝琪這位妹妹後，他們兩人還是很寵愛她。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯微笑，瑪莎可是家裡的寶貝，也是史蒂夫和他的掌上明珠，貝琪這個小女兒總是會抱怨一下他們太過寵愛瑪莎，其實貝琪也很清楚兩位父親也很疼愛自己。

外賣的餐點送到家後，詹姆斯把這些餐點拿去廚房分盤子放，多點的炸雞也放在盤子裡面，端到餐桌後大家才開始慢慢的走過來吃，吃飯時間史蒂夫一定會停下手邊的工作，乖乖的一起過來吃飯。

「爸爸已經養成習慣，巴奇準備好餐點後一定會來吃飯。」約瑟夫看見史蒂夫放下手邊的工作後說。

「我已經被巴奇罵過好幾次，不乖乖遵守規定的話他會生氣。」史蒂夫真的很愛詹姆斯。

「爸爸真的很愛巴奇。」瑪莎知道史蒂夫很愛詹姆斯。

「我也很愛史蒂薇。」詹姆斯聽見他們說的話微笑的說。

史蒂夫走過去親吻詹姆斯的臉頰，對於他們四個孩子來說早已經習慣，兩位父親很喜歡放閃光，從小到大看他們放閃光放到現在，早已經習慣這樣的情形，何況約瑟夫和瑪莎是從他們交往看到現在。

一家六口坐下來吃午餐，中華料理是很好吃的料理，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很喜歡吃，瑪莎和約瑟夫當然也是，更不用說湯瑪斯和貝琪也是一樣，好吃的餐點讓大家食指大動。

這只是平凡的一天，難得孩子們都回來家裡一起吃飯，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心，自從孩子們成年工作之後就很少在家，只有約瑟夫和貝琪住在家裡，剛好他們兩人是繼承史蒂夫和詹姆斯的衣缽，瑪莎和湯瑪斯則在世界上到處跑。

「好久沒有一家人聚在一起吃飯。」詹姆斯看見大家聚在一起的樣子說。

「是啊！真的很久沒有一起吃飯了。」史蒂夫笑笑的說著。

孩子們聽見兩位父親說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫和詹姆斯身體很健康，還是維持他們兩人的事業，儘管都有小助手幫忙，可是很多事情還是會親力親為，總是不讓其他人幫忙。

愛情、親情就是這樣簡單，過著平凡又幸福的日子，簡單的日子是很幸福的事情，簡簡單單的過著，不需要去想太多，和自己最愛的人攜手走過這些日子，甜蜜的一起走下去，直到永遠。（全文完）


End file.
